UN PAPÁ PARA SEVERUS
by MACK SNAPE
Summary: Un niño es admitido en Hogwarts y el sombrero seleccionador hace una sorprendente revelación; ocasionando que Lucius, Harry y Draco quieran su custodia. Samantha, su supuesta madre, no esta dispuesta a dejarlo marchar…
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una pequeña historia que nació en una noche de insomnio. Como siempre: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No persigo ningún interés comercial con esto.**

**Titulo: Un Papá para Severus.**

**Autor: Mack Snape**

**Raked: **

* * *

**UN PAPA PARA SEVERUS**

**PROLOGO**

El pequeño de ojos negros se aferraba a la joven y hermosa mujer que lo cubría con su cuerpo, blandiendo una escoba ante el intruso.

-¡Largo de mi casa o no respondo…!

El brujo suspiró cansado. Otra muggle idiota. Su trabajo era de lo peor.

-Mi estimada señora…

-¡Señorita!

El mago alzó una ceja y señaló al niño.

-Mi mami no tiene esposo- aclaró el pequeño.

-Ya veo- exclamó en tono burlón- no imagino porque.

La escoba se alzó aún más amenazante.

-Mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia, cretino ¡Fuera de mi casa!

La escoba se estrelló en su cabeza y el mago sacó su varita haciéndola desaparecer.

-Señora, cálmese o me veré obligado a hechizarla.

-¡¡¡No te metas con mi mami!!! –chilló el niño, y a un movimiento de su mano el hombre terminó estrellado contra una pared.

-¡Santo Dios!- gritó la mujer. - Alexandros ¿tú hiciste eso?

-Iba a lastimarte mami…

-¡El es un brujo!

-¿Cómo los hombres malos que veo en mis sueños, lo que me persiguen? ¿Me van a lastimar mami? ¿Los morfítagos vienen por nosotros?

- Alex, debemos irnos.

-Mami, no quiero que me hagan daño- gimoteó.

-Nadie te hará daño, mi pequeño. Debemos marcharnos ¡Ahora!

-¿Y él? ¿Estará bien?

El niño se acercó al hombre tendido en el suelo.

-¡Sevi, no te detengas! Su madre uso el apelativo cariñoso con el que solía llamarlo. Entonces dejó de pensar en el intruso y se apresuró a seguirla. Justo cuando la puerta se abrió un semi gigante con una gran barba entrecana les regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas

-¡¡¡¡AAAhhhhh!!!!

La mujer se desmayó y cayó al suelo mientras el niño abría mucho los ojos.

-¿Hagrid?

El enorme ser sonrió aún más y se rascó la barba, pensativo:

-¿Te conozco pequeño?

****************

Blaise Zabinni había aceptado la taza de café con las disculpas de la mujer. El niño, que apenas tendría unos 6 años, los miraba con el ceño fruncido. El semi gigante, que efectivamente se llamaba Hagrid, seguía rascándose: su mano saltaba de su cabeza a su gran barba…

-Y me dice, encantadora señora…

-¡Señorita!

-Encantadora señorita, ¿que en esta casa no hay más niño que el pequeño?

-Así es.

-¿Y responde al nombre de Alexandros Teodorakis?

-Así es.

-¿Y usted es?

-Samantha Teodorakis, su madre.

-Ya veo –Hagrid aún se rascaba la cabeza- ¿Usted no es bruja, verdad?

-¡¿Me esta insultando?!

Zabinni terció en la conversación.

-No hay rastro de magia en ella, Hagrid.

-Quizá sea Squib.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la mujer.

Zabinni sacó su varita y la escaneó.

-Es muggle.

. Y el niño es hijo suyo y…

-¡Que le importa! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

-Estimada señora…señorita… no se altere por favor. Usted sabe quienes somos ¿verdad? Sabe que somos magos. Vio la varita, nos ha visto hacer magia con ella… y su hijo, de tan solo 6 años, ha hecho magia sin varita. Y usted lejos de sorprenderse o aterrarse ha tratado de huir… ¿Podría explicarse?

-Por favor –la voz del niño era suplicante- no lastimen a mi mamá. No nos importa Vlodemor ni su guerra… solo déjennos en paz.

Ante el nombre pronunciado por el niño ambos magos se tensaron.

-¿Vlodemort?

-No son morfítagos.

-¡¿Morfítagos?! Será mortífagos… ¿Qué sabes tú de los mortífagos?, preguntó Zabinni.

- Ellos son malos. Hacen daño a las mujeres como mi mami, matan a los hombres. Y yo he visto como lastimaban a mi papi. Con un crustáceos…

-¿Crustaceos?- exclamó Hagrid extrañado.

-Será Cruciatus- explicó Zabinni mirando a la mujer.

-Váyanse por favor. Hare lo que sea… pero no nos lastimen. No lastimen a Alexandros.

-¡Mami!

-Alekos, sube al cuarto y quédate allí. Oigas lo que oigas no bajes- la mujer tomo al niño y lo llevó a las escaleras. El pequeño la miró y comenzó a subir asustado, siempre el rostro volteado hacia su madre. La joven se aseguró de perderlo de vista y luego volvió con la mirada firme. Se arrodilló frente a Zabinni y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa que llevaba. Toda ella temblaba.

-Lo que sea…haga conmigo lo que sea. Se lo que busca. Si gusta lléveme a mí… pero dejen a mi hijo. El es mago… y es un niño.

Zabinni enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y Hagrid se apresuró a detener su mano.

-Madame- la miró conmovido -no queremos… lastimarla.

-Lo que sea- la mujer parecía no escuchar, solo temblaba y mantenía la mirada firme. Miró al gigante y tragó en seco -También con usted. Lo que sea. Pero deje vivir a mi pequeño…

-Señora –Zabinni había recuperado la voz- No somos mortífagos. Somos profesores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Venimos para entregarle una carta de vacancia a su hijo, Alexandros Teodorakis, quien ha sido admitido como alumno… La guerra terminó hace 20 años ¡¿Cómo saben ustedes de los mortífagos?!

La mujer los miró desconcertada y rompió a llorar. Hagrid trató de acercarse pero fue lanzado contra una pared, mientras que a Blaise unas lianas salidas del suelo lo aprisionaban por los pies.

-¡¡¡Dejen tranquila a mi mami, morfítagos!!!

-¡O Sevi… sevi…!- la mujer lo abrazó.

Blaise se tensó ante el apodo.

-¿Cómo lo llamó?

-Sevi…es un apodo… se lo digo desde bebé.

-¿Por qué lo llama así?

-Porque así se llamaba el hombre –respondió el niño- …el hombre que debió ser mi padre…al que la serpiente muerde en el cuello. Sueño con él cada noche.

Entonces Hagrid y Blaise observaron al muchacho con interés:

-Pelo negro, ojos como ónix…

-Serio, callado….magia sin varita superior a sus años…

-Nariz aguileña…

-¡¡¡¡Eres el hijo de Severus Snape!!!- exclamaron al unísono.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos y grito:

-¡¡¡El no es hijo de nadie. El es solo mi hijo ¿entendieron? Mi hijo!!!!

****************

Minerva daba vueltas en la dirección. Lo que los dos profesores asignados a entregar las cartas de vacancia a los nuevos alumnos, hijos de muggles, que entrarían a Hogwarts ese año le habían informado era… por demás inquietante.

-¿Y dicen que tan solo tiene 6 años?

Ambos hombres movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Y hace magia sin varita?

Volvieron a asentir.

-¿Y su madre es muggle?

-Y sabe de Voldemort y los mortífagos-Hagrid completó.

-Y el niño sueña con un hombre al que le lanzan _**cruciatus**_, de ojos negros, que muere mordido en el cuello por una serpiente….

-¡Santo Dios!- la mujer exclamó pasmada.

-Tienes que verlo Minerva, es igual a él- Hagrid hablaba emocionado.

-Pero no es posible. Severus Snape murió hace 20 años, yo vi su cadáver. Asistía su entierro… ¡No puede ser su hijo!

-Solo te contamos los hechos - Blaise se encogió de hombros -Tú eres la que decides.

-¿Dónde esta el niño?

-Afuera. Lo trajimos antes.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿y dicen que tan solo tiene 6 años?- repitió otra vez.

-¡Si, Minerva, 6 años! Seguro el Libro de Admisiones cometió un error.

-El Libro jamás se equivoca Blaise. Si el dice que el niño esta listo para venir a Hogwarts este año, pues el niño esta listo…

-¡¿Con 6 años?!

-Se han dado casos de magos excepcionales que han ingresado un año antes…

-Tú lo has dicho- exclamó -Un año antes ¡no cinco!

-¡Quiero verlo!- dijo la directora, emocionada.

Hagrid se levantó y abrió la puerta haciendo entrar a un niño y a una hermosa mujer, de largo pelo negro y ojos azules como pedazos de cielo...

-¿Y ella es…?- Minerva preguntó sin dejar de mirar al niño. Este le devolvió la mirada enfurruñado y levantando una ceja interrogante. El típico gesto helo la sangre a la hechicera.

-Soy Samantha… Samantha Teodorakis… madre de Alexandros.

Minerva desvió la mirada hacia sus dos profesores.

-¿Por qué la trajeron?

-No quiso quedarse- explicó Blaise pensativo -tratamos hasta de hechizarla, pero el pequeño no nos dejó. Minerva, conjuro un _**PROTEGGO**_. Un _**PROTEGGO**_ y sin varita. ¡A los 6 años!

- Nadie va a lastimar a mi mami. Ni a separarnos- El pequeño se aferró a las piernas de la mujer, quien miró al grupo retadora.

Minerva dejó escapar el aire

-Estimada señora. Debemos hablar…

-¡Señorita!- aclaró el niño, y Blaise bufó divertido.

Minerva suspiró. Sería un laaaaargo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como siempre: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No persigo ningún interés comercial con esto.**

**

* * *

******

CAPITULO I: LAS REVELACIONES DEL SOMBRERO

El gran comedor se iluminaba con las con las cientos de estrellas que adornaban el falso cielo.

Las velas y antorchas alumbraban las paredes y los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares para comenzar otro año. Los alumnos de cursos superiores esperaban a los niños que entrarían a primero. Todos estaban expectantes ante las nuevas adquisiciones para sus respectivas casas, en especial Albus y James. Ese año, la pequeña Lily Potter ingresaría a Hogwarts y desde las mesas de Gryffindors y Slytherin sus hermanos esperaban ansiosos, a ver a cual de ellos acompañaría. El carácter y el temperamento de la pequeña la marcaba para una de sus casas, eso era indiscutible. No era un ratoncito de biblioteca como Rose, para ser considerada por Ravenclaw, y definitivamente a Hufflepuff ni se acercaba.

A unos metros de allí, los niños pequeños descendían de los botes y Lily estaba pegada a Hagrid, maldiciendo su suerte al ser la última de la familia. Los años anteriores sus hermanos habían tenido a sus primos por compañía. Este año los mayores ya tenían sus propios amigos, por lo que ella se había sentido ignorada y sola durante el viaje en tren. Estaba verdaderamente triste y ya anhelaba llegar y conocer gente para formar su propio grupo. Afortunadamente solo habían dos opciones: Gryffindor o Slytherin…y tenía a un hermano en cada casa, así que la socialización no sería problema.

-¡Pan comido!- exclamó.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó un pequeño a su lado.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿De donde saliste?- gritó la niña mientras el semi gigante se alejaba.

-Del tren, igual que tú… ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Quién?

-No quién, qué… ¿Dónde esta el pan que dices te comiste?

-¿Me comí…? No. Es solo una expresión. Para indicar que todo esta bien. ¿Tú quien eres?

-Alexandros… Alexandros Teodorakis. Pero si quieres puedes llamarme Sevi. Mi mami me llama así.

-¿Qué edad tienes Sevi? ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?

-Ella…- y puso carita triste.

Pero Lily lo cortó y fue corriendo hacía Hagrid para avisarle.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid! Un niño muggle se coló entre los magos… ¡Oh Dios Es tan pequeño! Debe estar perdido y asustado…

El niño la siguió poniendo los ojos en blanco:

-¡Hey…tú! La escandalosa. Mira "niña"- recalcó la palabra -Ni soy pequeño, ni estoy perdido y mucho menos estoy asustado. Tampoco soy muggle, aunque mi mami si lo es. Soy un mago y vengo a estudiar a este colegio, como tú.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó la pequeña ante un divertido Hagrid -¿Qué edad puede tener?

-Seis años- contestó el guardabosque -Y es el hijo de uno de los magos más grandes y valientes de la historia. Al parecer ha heredado sus habilidades. Por eso, aunque pequeño, el Libro de Admisiones considera que ya esta listo para Hogwarts.

-Pero… ¿estará interno con nosotros? Es muy pequeño para estar sin su mamá.

Y miró al niño, quien le devolvió la mirada con pena.

-Yo también les dije eso- otra vez puso carita triste -Pero ellos insistieron en que debía hacer el viaje solo, en el tren, con ustedes…

Lily sintió una gran ternura.

-Ven conmigo pequeño Sevi…. Yo te cuidaré.

Y tomándolo de la mano lo guió al interior del castillo mientras comenzaban a parlotear.

****************

Luego del discurso inaugural, la famosa cantinela del sombrero y demás… los nuevos alumnos ingresaron guiado por Blaise Zabinni. Casi al último una vergonzosa Lily guiaba de la mano a un pequeño de grandes ojos negros y ceño fruncido. De la mesa de profesores decenas de ojos miraron con ternura y pasmo al niño.

Uno a uno los novatos fueron pasando ante el gran sombrero, que los iba seleccionando para las respectivas casas:

-Slytherin, Gryffindors, Ravenclaw….Hufflepuff…

Hasta que solo quedaron Alexandros y Lily. Ella iba detrás del pequeño, a quien llevaba sujeto por los hombros. Zabinni la tomó de la mano e intentó separarlos:

-Ve primero Potter. El será seleccionado al último.

-¡No!- gritó el niño -Volverán a separarnos Lily. Yo se que iré a Slytherin y tú de seguro volverás a Gryffindor.

Blaise se sorprendió con las palabras del muchacho, que se había abrazado a la cintura de la niña sollozando.

El comedor se llenó de murmulllos. Nadie podía oírlos pero la escena era por demás curiosa. Además nadie se explicaba la presencia de un niño tan pequeño en la fila de novatos.

Lily se enterneció y se agachó para hablarle en la oreja.

-¿Estas seguro que iras a Slytherin?

El afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que si quieres puedes ir a Gryffindor? Puedo decirte como…

El niño negó vehementemente.

-Me gusta Slytherin. Me gustan las mazmorras y me gustan las serpientes… salvo esa, la que asesina al hombre de mis sueños.

Minerva McGonagall se impacientó ante la demora y llamó la atención de Blaise:

-¡Profesor! Para hoy.

-Vamos Lily… debes ir ahora- el profesor trató de empujarla pero quedó paralizado. "Mierda" pensó, otro hechizo del renacuajo.

- No me dejes solo. No otra vez. Te separarán de mí como antes…

-No te entiendo peque. Yo no te había visto antes y definitivamente nadie nos ha separado. Pero si tienes miedo y quieres a alguien que te cuide puedo ir a Slytherin contigo. ¿Estas seguro que quedarás ahí?

El niño afirmó y la miró esperanzado.

-¿Seguro que puedes hacer que te manden allí?

Ella le guiñó un ojo, revolvió su pelo y se enderezó; para caminar decidida hacia el sombrero. Lo tomó y se lo puso en la cabeza a la par que se sentaba en la silla.

-Oye sombrero- susurró bajito -Antes de decidir escucha…

-Hummm…- exclamó el sombrero en voz alta -Otro Potter… aunque más parece una Evans.

-Escucha sombrero…debo pedirte un favor. Quiero ir a Slytherin- susurraba Lily.

-¿Slytherin…? Slytherin no… tú eres una gry…

-¡No!- le cortó la pequeña -¡Por favor! ¿Ves al niño de allá? Dice que lo enviarás a Slytherin, y no quiero dejarle solo. Le prometí que lo cuidaría…no quiere que nos separen.

-Pero vaya- exclamó el sombrero mirando al niño que aguardaba junto a Blaise. -Ya veo que todos vuelven. Si, ya una vez los separé y las cosas no fueron bien para nadie… ¿No hay que cometer el mismo error dos veces, verdad?

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Segura?

-¡Si!- dijo resuelta.

-Pues entonces –gritó- ¡¡¡Slytherin!!!

La mesa de los Gryffindors se llenó de protestas y la mesa de los Sly aplaudió a rabiar. Albus y Scorpius, ambos en tercero, se pararon para darle la bienvenida.

Tras calmar la algarabía la directora se levantó y procedió a imponer silencio.

-Antes de seguir con nuestra última selección quiero aclarar algo. Por disposición del Libro de Admisiones Mágico, cuya decisión es inapelable, Alexandros Teodorakis, de tan solo 6 años, ha sido admitido este año en Hogwarts. De más esta decirles que espero un comportamiento especial de parte de todo el alumnado hacia su persona… y que cualquier falta, broma o agresión a este pequeño será sancionado con la expulsión inmediata del abusivo. Recuerden que es mucho menor que el resto y deben ser considerados con él. Además, su madre aquí presente nos acompañará como invitada en el área de profesores para cualquier eventualidad….

Los ojos de todos se dirigieron a la joven mujer, que les devolvió la mirada cual leona… lista a saltar a la yugular de quien osase tocar a su cachorro.

-Aclarado el punto… ¡Alexandros!- llamó la directora.

El niño levantó la cabeza y avanzó altivo en medio del comedor. James lo observó con sorna y lanzó un bufido:

-¡Vaya con el enano!

Los ojos del niño lo miraron de soslayo y una jarra de jugo de calabaza se volcó sobre sus pantalones.

-¡Mierda!- gritaba James mientras el niño sonreía de medio lado. Zabinni, que acababa de ser deshechizado, volteó los ojos. Se las venía venir.

El niño se sentó en la silla y el sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza.

-¿Tú otra vez…? ¡No voy a seleccionarte de nuevo! ¡Ya sabes a donde perteneces!

Minerva McGonagall escuchó pasmada y reprendió al sombrero:

-No digas tonterías y haz tu trabajo. El niño tiene 6 años. Jamás ha estado antes en Hogwarts por lo que no ha podido ser seleccionado. Quizá lo confundes con su padre.

-¿Padre? La que esta diciendo tonterías eres tú… No importa la apariencia que tenga. Este que esta acá es Severus Snape, y mi opinión sobre él no ha cambiado: ha sido, es y siempre será… ¡¡¡Slytherin!!!

El pequeño se quitó el sombrero y corrió feliz junto a Lily, que se paró para abrazarlo…

¡¡¡¡¡PLOPPPFFF!!!!!

Ambos niños voltearon al ver que Minerva McGonagall, héroe de guerra y miembro fundadora de la Orden del Fenix, directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, centenaria bruja de sangre fría y con total dominio sobre sus sentimientos…había caído desmayada.

Blaise suspiró. Lo dicho, se las veía venir…


	3. Chapter 3

**Como siempre: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No persigo ningún interés comercial con esto.**

**

* * *

******

CAPITULO II: PROBLEMAS DE CUSTODIA

-¡¡¡¿Dónde? ¿Dónde esta? Se que esta acá y exijo verlo!!!

Lucius Malfoy acababa de aparecerse vía Red Flu y exigía ver al pequeño que según el sombrero, y recordemos que el sombrero nunca miente, era Severus Snape.

-Señor Malfoy…

-Sabía…- tragó aire en un gesto poco digno -Sabía que no estaba muerto. Que era una mentira de ustedes. ¡¡¡Quiero ver a Sev!!!

-Aún no sabemos…

-Nott abuelo me llamó. Su nieto le mando una lechuza diciendo que Severus Snape apareció en medio del comedor.

-No fue exactamente así señor Malfoy…

-¡El es mi marido y exijo verlo!

-¡¡¡Lucius…!!!- la bruja pensó que ese era un trozo de información que no quería tener- ¡Modera tu vocabulario ante mi!

-Vamos, no seas hipócrita. Sabes perfectamente la relación que me unía con Severus desde que éramos alumnos en Hogwarts.

-Tú lo has dicho… ¡Cuando eran alumnos! Te recuerdo que Severus fue un espía de la Orden del Fénix contra tu antiguo amo y contra ti mismo.

-Te recuerdo que ustedes lo persiguieron como a perro por matar al vejete de Dumbledore… y que lo dejaron morir desangrado.

- De nuevo acertaste… ¡Murió desangrado!

-Déjate de hipocresías… ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo regresó?

La bruja suspiró e iba a contestar cuando…

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Es verdad que apareció? ¡Exijo verlo!

Draco Malfoy acababa de llegar por Red Flu.

-¿Qué haces aquí hijo? No tienes nada que buscar…

-¡¡¡Cállate padre!!! El que no tiene nada que buscar aquí eres tú. Sev fue mi pareja hasta el día de su muerte y he venido por él. Y créeme, no permitiré que te entrometas entre nosotros.

La bruja abrió lo ojos como platos e iba a decir algo cuando…

¡¡¡PLAFF!!!

Harry Potter aterrizó sentado frente a la chimenea. Su rostro pintaba la más pura ansiedad.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Es verdad que apareció? ¡Exijo verlo!

****************

Si Severus Snape no tuviera seis años e ignorara su pasado, Minerva McGonagall lo cruciaría hasta la demencia. "Y pensar que Albus se preocupaba de su soledad -bufó molesta- Si hubiese sabido que su profesor de pociones se tiraba a dos de sus alumnos, amén de a la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, otra hubiese sido su opinión del murciélago".

Ahora entendían el juramento inquebrantable que hizo con Narcissa para salvar a Draco, el odio desmedido de Harry cuando lo de Dumbledore, y como no… la información de primera mano que siempre traía.

Porque frente a ella Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco despotricaban como tres mujerzuelas peleando por su chulo, perdonando la vulgaridad. Cada uno decía ser el amante del ex profesor y palabras como "marido", "follar", "puta" y "sexo" se mezclaban con "amado", "compañero" y "alma gemela"… ¡Merlín! Parecía un culebrón muggle mejicano.

Ya habían llegado a los golpes. Harry y Draco se jalaban los pelos mientras Lucius contenía la sangre de su nariz cuando la bruja tocó límite.

-¡¡¡Basta!!! Los tres se comportarán como lo que son: magos decentes. ¡Y dejaran de hablar tanta vulgaridad en mi presencia! Su vida intima y sus preferencias sexuales me tiene sin cuidado… pero les recuerdo, al menos a dos de ustedes, que sus hijos estudian aquí y que sus esposas son mis amigas (se refería a Astoria y Ginny); así que evítenme la pena.

-Perfecto…- manifestó Lucius -Además esta discusión es por demás innecesaria, cuando acá el que toma las decisiones es Severus. Y él siempre me elegirá por sobre cualquier "pasatiempo banal"- miró con desprecio a los dos más jóvenes.

-Te recuerdo, Lucius, que ya una vez me eligió sobre tu persona- Harry levantó la vista orgulloso.

-Te recuerdo, Potter, que estaba en Askaban. Con algún "puto" tenía que calentar su cama.

-Les recuerdo a ambos- Draco intervino -que él fue mi marido el tiempo que estuvo de director en Hogwarts y que te dejó- miró a Potter -para irse conmigo cuando lo de Dumbledore. Y que mientras estuvo en mi cama a ti- miró a su padre -nunca te buscó. Y ya no estabas en Askaban que yo recuerde.

Una nueva gritería se alzó entre los tres hasta que la puerta se abrió y un tímido Alexandros entró de la mano de Poppy, que aunque anciana seguía siendo la enfermera del colegio.

Los tres hombres pararon en seco ante la mirada severa de la bruja que los había cuidado siendo estudiantes.

-¡Señores, dejen de jalarse lo pelos que hay niños presentes! ¡A vuestra edad –sus ojos se clavaron en Lucius –debería daros vergüenza!

-Poppy ¿que averiguaste?- preguntó la directora.

-El sombrero tiene razón… El es Severus Snape. Las pruebas de genética muggle y la Huella Mágica lo confirman. Además Hagrid desenterró su varita y esta le obedece.

-¿Desenterró...?

-Si Minerva, exhumó la tumba…. ¡Y esta vacía!

Draco, Harry y Lucius miraban boquiabiertos al pequeño. Hasta que uno de ellos se animó a preguntar

-¿Q..quién es … él…?

Este niño, caballeros, es Severus Snape. El hombre por el cual se estaban peleando.

¡¡¡¡PLOPPFFF!!!

Los tres magos cayeron desmayados al piso. Minerva sonrió ladina. Por lo menos no había sido la única.

***************

Samantha Teodorakis lloraba mientras Draco, Lucius, Harry, Minerva, Poppy y Blaise la interrogaban. No había querido hablar pero Lucius perdió la paciencia y le administró _**Veritaserum**_ con el consentimiento de todos los presentes. Minerva y Poppy estaban reacias pero la terquedad de la muggle las convenció.

-¿Cómo así es usted la madre de Severus Snape?

-No lo sé… yo…

Lucius suspiró.

-¿Cómo llegó el niño a sus manos?

-Es mi hijo.

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó Harry.

-No tiene padre…fui….violada.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió Minerva

-No lo se…Yo estaba…caminaba… por la calle… Hilanderas… Llovía…era muy chica…mamá me había echado de casa…una discusión tonta….y de pronto la casa…parecía deshabitada…hacía frio…entre…y una sombra…un ser… él me tomó.

-¿L..la violó…?- Draco inquirió temeroso.

-Si… no… no se. Solo fue como si me poseyera…como una presencia metiéndose en mi cuerpo a través de mis orejas, mi boca, mi nariz….y luego…sentí calor ahí abajo….pero nada pasó…me desmayé y cuando reaccioné al día siguiente estaba bien…Pensé que era un sueño y salí a buscarme la vida. Conseguí un trabajo pero al mes…me dijeron que estaba embarazada. Y cuando me examinó el doctor…me dijo que aún era virgen. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Nunca lo sabré. Pero nueve meses después nació Alexandros. Y cuando lo vi por primera vez, el como llegó a mi vientre dejó de importarme…

-¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que…era diferente?

A la mujer le costaba hablar. Se notaba que no quería.

-Cuando, a los tres meses, comenzó a hablar… Todos decían que era imposible. Yo lo llamaba Alekos pero él me respondía… Lekos no… Sevi... yo Sevi… Por eso le puse ese apodo.

-¿Y cuando lo vio hacer magia por primera vez?

-Al año, pero solo lo hacía en mi presencia. Solía decir "mugre" no… no debe ver….

-¡Merlín! ¿Qué es esto?- Minerva se agarró la cabeza.

-Un hechizo… Quizá su esencia sobrevivió de alguna manera- explicó Lucius.

-Algo así como lo del Señor Oscuro después de la Primera Guerra –añadió Draco.

-No olvidemos que el veneno de Naggini invadió su cuerpo y aún era un horrocruz de Voldemort.

-¿Qué importa lo que paso? ¡Severus esta vivo! De alguna manera su alma venció a la muerte y es claro que esta en el cuerpo de ese niño. Tú sabes, Minerva, lo dura que fue su vida. El infierno que tuvo que pasar de pequeño. Yo lo he amado más que a nadie y no dejaré que desperdicie esta segunda oportunidad. Esta claro que la muggle no puede mantenerlo, así que pediré su custodia y lo llevaré conmigo a mi mansión. Allí tendrá todo lo que siempre le correspondió y hare de él el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

-¡Alto ahí Lucius! Tú lo único que quieres es meterlo en tu cama ¡pedófilo! No pondrás tus sucias manos en mi Sevi. Yo lo adoptaré y vivirá conmigo y con…

-¡Estas loco! –Draco lo cortó histérico –No permitiré que Severus se críe con la comadreja y su familia. ¿Qué crees que le harán cuándo sepan que fue tu amante clandestino… y que tu esposa es solo una tapadera? Ninguno de ustedes tocará al niño. Yo lo llevare conmigo a la mansión. Astoria no es problema porque ella sabe perfectamente lo que soy y me acepta así. Siempre supo de mi relación con Severus y si nos casamos fue por amistad más que por otra cosa.

-¡No te llevaran a Severus maldito hurón!

-¡Tú no te lo llevaras con las comadrejas cara rajada!

-Caballeros… ¡no me rebajare a su nivel!- Lucius sacudió su melena orgulloso. -Esperen a mis abogados. Nos vemos en la corte-. Y con un breve asentimiento de cabeza hacia las brujas se marchó por chimenea.

_-¡¡¡Nos veremos en la corte!!!- Draco y Harry se despidieron de la directora y se marcharon también.

Los efectos de la poción pasaron y Samantha reaccionó. Preguntó asustada:

-¿Q... qué ha pasado?

Minerva la miró con pena. Y luego recordó los pedazos de la triste vida de Severus Snape, que conoció a lo largo de los años: golpeado y violado por su padre muggle, con una madre ausente y bipolar… una vida de pobreza en un barrio mísero… Pasaron más de 10 años, desde que Severus murió, para que poseyera a una mujer y se concibiera a si mismo como su hijo. Su casa había estado abandonada desde su deceso y no dudaba de que haya sido frecuentada por muggles de toda clase, hombres y mujeres, en busca de refugio. También varios magos y brujas la habían visitado, al menos en los primeros años… ¿Por qué no poseyó a ninguno de ellos?

Estaba segura de que esa mujer amaba al niño, se notaba que lo era todo en su vida. Quizá Severus la escogió a ella para ser su madre precisamente por su soledad y su alma noble; buscando una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz… para vivir la vida con la que siempre soñó.

Y ahora esos tres querían separarlos.

-Niña, vamos por tu hijo que tenemos que hablar. Se vienen algunos problemas pero si me sigues y haces lo que te digo, no solo saldrás bien librada de esto sino que además puede que hasta quizá salgas ganando… ¡Y mucho!

Y una desconcertada Samantha siguió a la bruja mientras Poppy movía la cabeza. Cada día se parecía más a Albus Dumbledore… ya hasta se había vuelto metiche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como siempre: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No persigo ningún interés comercial con esto.**

**

* * *

******

CAPITULO III: EL QUE QUIERE A LA COL…

La discusión de mujerzuelas que Minerva había presenciado en su oficina se había trasladado al Wizengamot corregida y aumentada. Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien seguía como Ministro de Magia desde el final de la guerra, (había echo tan buen trabajo que había sido reelegido y vuelto a reelegir) se agarraba la cabeza presa de una profunda migraña. Los magos del jurado estaban igual.

De Draco y Lucius a nadie le extrañaba, después de todo eran serpientes y todos sabían lo libidinosas que estas eran… (además lo del amor paternal de Severus hacia Draco, en lo referente al juramento inquebrantable y la muerte de Dumbledore, era algo que nadie se había creído en realidad). ¿Pero Harry Potter?... El niño que vivió dos veces se había destapado no solo como "loca furiosa", sino además una bastante deslenguada.

Los abogados ya se habían resignado a que sus clientes peleen como rameras y Astoria y Ginny, que habían ido para darle apoyo moral a sus maridos, estaban con las cabezas bajas totalmente rojas de la vergüenza. Por lo meno Astoria jugaba con ventaja, pues sabía las inclinaciones de Draco desde siempre y nada de lo dicho le era novedad. No así Ginny, que había visto convertirse a su príncipe azul en una "lolita" de ambiente, misma Jaula de las Locas.

Cuando escuchó a su amante esposo gritar: "¡Severus es el amor de mi vida y no renunciare a él por nadie!" tocó fondo. Se paró y se acercó al grupo, haló a Harry de un brazo y le plantó un sonoro bofetón. Harry la miró, se sobó la cara y volvió a gritarse con los rubios ignorándola olímpicamente. Ella rompió a llorar y salió corriendo de la sala. Astoria suspiró y la siguió, toda ella clase y distinción.

El anciano presidente del jurado pedía un milagro que le permitiese acabar con todo aquello. Darle la custodia a uno era echarse encima a los otros dos. En eso, la puerta se abrió y una temerosa Samantha Teodorakis entró con un muy cabreado Alexandros (o Sevi, para los amigos).

-Señores del jurado ¡exijo hablar en mi defensa!- gritó el niño. Su madre lo reconvino.

-¡¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?! ¡No tiene ningún derecho!- gritó Lucius fuera de si.

-¡Es una muggle! ¡Deben obliatearla de inmediato!- ese fue Draco.

-Señores, siento mucho la situación de la señora, pero claramente el niño es un mago poderoso y ella no puede hacerse cargo de él…- Harry cerraba los argumentos.

-¡¡¡Yo no quiero alejarme de mi mami!!! No pueden separarnos…- Alekos miraba a los jurados con carita de cachorrito abandonado -¿Por favor…? - gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba a la mujer.

Kingsley sonrió de medio lado pensando: "siempre será una serpiente manipuladora". Luego recordó que él fue uno de los que peor habían tratado a Severus dentro de la Orden, y quien más quiso cazarlo después de lo de Dumbledore; así que creyó era su obligación compensarlo ahora.

-¡Señores! Como Ministro de Magia me veo obligado a poner orden aquí. Es claro que ninguno de ustedes- miró a los tres magos en litigio -se pondrá de acuerdo en este punto. Y es claro también que el niño ama a su supuesta madre y quiere permanecer con ella. Mi gobierno no promueve ¡y nunca promoverá! se arranquen niños magos de sus hogares y de sus padres por la fuerza, no importa si estos son muggles o media sangre- declaró con dignidad.

-El Wizengamot apoya y sigue esa política- se acopló el mago -Por lo que ha tomado ya una decisión.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a protestar, seguidos de los abogados, pero un _**silencius**_ cerró sus gargantas.

-Es decisión de esta corte que Alexandros Teodorakis permanezca bajo la custodia de su madre… (suspiro de alivio de Samantha)… Pero dado que ella es muggle y que su hijo alberga la mente y el alma de un hechicero poderoso, héroe de guerra de esta nación, decretó que deberá compartir la custodia con un esposo mago, que ella elegirá de entre los tres litigantes a su mejor parecer.

Ahora si Samantha abrió los ojos aterrada.

-Pero…

-Señora Teodorakis ¿Es usted soltera no es así?

-Pues si, pero…

-¿Tiene usted actualmente algún novio muggle o mago? ¿Mantiene alguna relación sentimental?

-Pues no pero…

-¡Ahí esta! Señores…- mirando a los dos rubios y al ojiverde -¿Quieren al niño con ustedes? Enamoren a la madre y que gane el mejor… ¡Este tribunal ha hablado!

-¡No es justo – chilló Harry, quien recién había sido deshechizado-Yo ya estoy casado!

-Yo también –argumentó Draco.

-Señor Potter, después de su actuación en esta sala dudo que su esposa quiera siquiera volver a hablarle, mucho menos que intente salvar su matrimonio. Considérese soltero. Y en cuanto a usted señor Malfoy- miró a Draco -Su tan comprensiva lady- ¡Merlín si que hay mujeres santas! pensó -no creo que ponga trabas a su separación si quiere entrar en la contienda.

Los tres hombres volvieron a protestar.

-¡¡¡Lo dicho!!!- gritó el anciano juez -Me vale si son gays. Todos han estado casados, así que gran sacrificio no será. Además el niño necesita un padre y la madre un esposo que cubra sus necesidades económicas.

La sala quedo pasmada mientras un muy sonriente Sevi dedicaba al hombre una mirada ladina. Después e todo, el juez también había sido un Slytherin.

-Y recuerden…- finalizó el anciano poniéndose de pie - ¡¡¡quien quiere a la col, quiere a las hojas de Alrededor!!!

* * *

**Espero sus reviews. Mándenme su parecer: ¿A quien debó casar con Samantha y dejar como nuevo papi de Severus?... ¡Gana la mayoría!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a los que siguen esta historia ¡Volví! Si, después de casi dos meses y medio. Pido disculpas pero este verano ha sido agitado. Sin embargo NUNCA dejo una historia sin concluir así que aquí esta… el final de "Un Papá para Severus". Bueno, los resultados de la votación en las tres páginas donde publico fueron: Lucius=6 / Draco=3 / Harry=7 / NINGUNO = 17 (dentro de estas se subdividen: ninguno a secas = 9, Blaise Zabinni = 6, Hagrid = 1 y Remus = 1… si aunque no lo crean alguien voto por Remus aunque creo que fue de chanza). Asimismo 3 lectoras me pidieron que Harry y Draco terminen juntos. Y como yo soy obediente le he buscado un final inesperado (hasta para mi misma, la idea se me ocurrió hace unos días) a esta loca historia. Final que por consideración al suspense no subiré hoy, sino en una semana (es un epílogo, es muy cortito pero revela el misterio de con quien se queda Samantha). Gracias a todas/os por leer.**

**Como siempre: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo no persigo ningún interés comercial con esto, salvo que lo leáis y disfrutéis.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: HACIENDOSE A LA IDEA**

**LUCIUS**

Una semana… una semana había pasado desde que el vejete del juez había dictaminado su fallo. Una semana en la que el otrora lugarteniente de Voldemort había luchado contra si mismo en la soledad de su mansión.

Por un lado estaba su Sevi, su compañero de toda una vida. Su amor. Y por otro ¡agg! la asquerosa muggle a la que debía ¡Merlín santo! enamorar.

El era un Malfoy. Y los Malfoys no follan con muggles (no importan lo que digan las pervertidillas del slash) ni con media sangres (a no ser que tengan un cuerpo de campeonato y se llamen Severus Snape) y mucho menos cortejan y piden en matrimonio a mujeres sin magia, sin abolengo y sin una pizca de clase.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…!!!!

El rubio gritaba y se mesaba los platinados cabellos. ¡¿Qué mierda hacia ahora?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

¡Ay, Sevi! - se dijo - por qué no pudiste reencarnarte en la panza de una bruja ladina y sangre limpia. Alguien como Pansy Parkinson por ejemplo… la chica era tan manipuladora y rastrera que lo ponía cachondo.

Pero no era a la Parkinson a la que tenía que enamorar y amarrar en matrimonio… ¡No! Era a la muggle que su Sevi, (¡ay como lo odiaba a veces!) se tuvo que buscar como incubadora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por queeeeé…..?! - se seguía lamentando.

Luego pensaba en Severus y en lo que compartieron a lo largo de esos 20 años en los que fueron amantes. Contra lo que el mundo pudiese pensar, los Malfoys si tenían corazón, aunque lo disimulaban muy bien. Y su corazón sabía que ese hombre de ojos obsidianas había sido el único capaz de hacerlo sentir… no digamos vivo, sino feliz y con un propósito. Su cuerpo y su mente se habían encadenado a esa piel de porcelana desde que lo vio en primer año, siendo seleccionado en el gran comedor. Agradeció a todos los dioses oscuros cuando quedó en Slytherin, y se volvió su defensor y su acompañante incondicional.

Y cuando se enteró de lo que le hacía su padre. ¡Ese muggle asqueroso! Se hizo mortífago solo para poder descuartizarlo a placer y sin temor a represalias. Y sin un atisbo de duda o miedo aceptó ser el pasivo en su relación solo por no dañar más a su niño. Le paso por alto todo, hasta que fuera mestizo y estuviese enamorado de la Evans esa. Y cuando se enteró de que era el espía de la Orden entre los suyos no solo lo calló, sino que hasta lo ayudó convirtiéndose en su informante…

Que dolor cuando después de la última batalla se enteró de que había muerto. Que sentimiento de traición y desesperación cuando descubrió que el hombre con el que Severus lo engañaba cuando estuvo en Askabán no era otro que Harry Potter. Y que puñalada en el corazón cuando supo que también su hijo había pasado por su cama, y no solo pasado… sino que al final Sev lo había convertido en su compañero… ¿Lo habría amado?

Pero hasta eso estaba dispuesto a perdonar el patriarca del clan Malfoy. Incluso estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con los otros dos o a mendigar las migajas de su amor si resultaba que Severus ya no lo quería a él sino a Draco.

Lo buscó durante años en cada callejón y cuchitril del mundo mágico y muggle… hasta que tuvo que enfrentar la realidad y hacerles caso a las pruebas mágicas y de ADN. Severus había muerto en la batalla. Era su cadáver el que estaba enterrado en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts. Entonces pudo al fin llorarlo y comenzar el duro e imposible proceso de aprender a vivir sin él.

Y casi lo estaba logrando cuando… "¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué debo casarme con una muggle odiosa cuando todo lo que anhelo es estar a tu lado?

Y siguió bebiendo y maldiciendo durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

********************

Muchas maldiciones y tragos después… Lucius Malfoy se recompuso como solo un Malfoy sabe hacerlo; y se dispuso, con humildad, a cumplir con su misión. Peor que lamerle las botas al mestizo de Voldemort no podía ser, de seguro. Así que como buen estratega trazó sus planes de conquista de la muggle esposa-suegra que lo separaba de su moreno.

********************

**DRACO**

Draco se abrazaba a las piernas de Astoria suspirando.

-Y ahora que hacemos Ask… No quiero divorciarme de ti. Pero quiero a Severus conmigo. El hizo tanto por mí. Me dio tanto. Es justo que ahora lo proteja del pervertido de mi padre y de comadreja Potter.

La rubia acariciaba los cabellos del hombre que tenía en su regazo, ambos acostados en la gran cama nupcial. Cuando siendo casi una niña se presento ante el Príncipe de Slytherin y le propuso el trato más descabellado de su vida, se preparó para lo que fuese. Menos para esto.

Si debía ser sincera ella amaba a Draco. Sabía de sus inclinaciones cuando, como buena serpiente, trazó sus planes de conquista y le ofreció lo único que un Malfoy no puede rechazar: complicidad y devoción incondicional. Ser su amiga y su puta particular. Pero por sobretodo, ser su socia, su guardiana y protectora. Y había funcionado. Se casaron, tuvieron un hijo que era su adoración… tenía un buen hogar, un buen matrimonio… ¿y ahora?

-Descuida Draco, lo solucionaremos.

-Amo a Sev.

-Lo se.

-Te quiero a ti.

-Lo se.

-Amo a Sev.

Astoria volteo los ojos. En ciertas ocasiones su dragón era tan elocuente.

-Dime, amor… ¿Quieres que vaya y te consiga a esa muggle? ¿Qué la convenza de ser tu esposa?

-¿Harías eso por mi?

Astoria volvió a voltear los ojos. Había veces…

-¡Ay dragón! Extrañas mucho a Cissa ¿verdad?

-Era mi mami. Ella siempre resolvía las cosas. Como tú. Ella lo resolvía todo. Hasta lo del Señor Tenebroso lo resolvió. Dijo que el maldito mestizo no nos tocaría ni a Lucius ni a mi… y que tampoco iríamos a Askabán… y lo logró.

Draco parecía que iba a comenzar a gimotear y Astoria intensificó su abrazo. Ella sabía. Ella lo conocía. Podía ser un bastardo furioso y malvado para el resto. Pero en lo profundo solo era un pequeño asustado buscando esconderse tras las faldas de Narcissa. Y ahora que Narcissa no estaba…

Lástima que un cáncer mágico se la llevó a los pocos años de terminada la guerra. Lástima para ella en todo caso, que tuvo que tomar un curso intensivo de cómo ser esposa de un Malfoy sin morir en el intento. Porque si de su suegro y su marido dependiese… el apellido se hubiese extinguido hace años.

-No quiero perderte Astoria. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Estar contigo es como estar con mi madre nuevamente. Me siento seguro, protegido…

¡Merlín! Astoria borró esa imagen mental de su cerebro. Sabía que los Black eran incestuosos pero "eso" era demasiado. Y si se guiaba por las desenfrenadas noches de alcoba que compartía con su marido… ¡Brrr!

-Amorcito, descuida, no me perderás. He invertido demasiado en esta relación como para dejar que una muggle sin gracia y un crio con alma de viejo me ganen.

-Pero yo quiero a Sev conmigo… ¡No voy a renunciar a él! No intentes interponerte o sino….

Malo. Malo. Ya se avecinaba el berrinche. Con el pocionista nadie compite. Si lo sabrá ella que había oído a su suegra despotricar desde su lecho de enferma. Cuando su marido, en vez de ayudarla a bien morir, rebuscaba cada callejón del mundo mágico rastreando a su Severus. Le demoró CINCO AÑOS, y dos exhumaciones clandestinas a su tumba, resignarse a que su amado no se había escondido, ni había fingido su deceso, ni se había convertido en un ente, vampiro o bichejo similar. ¡No! Simplemente había tenido la mala pata de morirse justo cuando todo se arreglaba y podía comenzar a ser feliz.

-Amorcito, no lo perderás, te lo prometo. Ni me perderás a mí. Ask lo arreglará todo. Tú déjame a mí. Confía en Ask.

Y bajó la cabeza buscando los labios de su marido para luego seguir hasta sitios más agradables.

Draco suspiró y se dejo hacer. Le gustaba que se la mame. Luego le entraba un sueñecito rico y relajado. Ask era fantástica. Era como tener a Narcissa nuevamente. Ella lo arreglaba todo siempre a su favor. Si Ask decía que convencería a la muggle de que sea su esposa es que lo haría. Así que dejó de preocuparse y comenzó a disfrutar de su mujer antes de que deje de serlo oficialmente.

********************

**HARRY**

-¡Basura, infeliz, maldito, poco hombre, cabrón…! ¡¡¡MARICAAA!!!...

-Ginny…amor…

-No me digas amor infeliz… no soy tu amor… nunca lo fui…

-Eres mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos….

-Fui tu incubadora para procrear a la gran familia que siempre quisiste… y ni eso… yo y los niños fuimos tu premio consuelo cuando el murciélago grasiento que tenías por amante le sirvió de cena a una serpiente.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte! ¡No de él! Severus fue un héroe. Murió por nosotros. Para construir esta paz que tenemos.

-Que héroe ni que niño muerto. Fue un maldito mortífago asesino de Dumbledore prostituta barata que se abría de piernas no solo para ti y Draco, sino también para Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore, Voldemort y cualquiera que….

¡¡¡Plaf!!!

Ginny se toco la mejilla que Harry acababa de abofetear muerta de rabia. James, que junto con Albus habían pedido permiso en Hogwarts para acompañar a su madre (apenas enterados de los últimos acontecimientos) saltó en su defensa.

-¡Padre, no te atrevas…!

Ginny volteo los ojos. Si ya se había atrevido.

-Déjalo James. Esto se acabó. Para siempre. Quédate con tu murciélago grasiento que yo me largó con mis hijos y no volverás a vernos las caras nunca. Te atreviste… a mi niño… te atreviste a ponerle el nombre de tu asqueroso amante a mi pequeño… de esa perra en celo.

Harry la miró furioso. Preguntándose como pudo estar tan ciego todos estos años. Como su carita inocente y sus modales fingidos de niña buena pudieron engañarlo.

-Ginny… solo quiero que sepas una última cosa.

La pelirroja se volteó. Esperaba una declaratoria en regla sobre que, a pesar de todo, la había amado. Quizás una súplica para que no lo abandonara.

-Severus jamás se abrió de piernas para mi o para Draco. Ni siquiera para Lucius o Voldemort. Y Dumbledore fue un padre para él. Solo eso. Quienes gustosos nos abríamos de piernas para Sev éramos los Malfoys y yo ¿y sabes porque? porque él nos hacía sentir cosas que tu jamás podrías. Y tienes razón, solo fuiste un medio para mi, el medio de tener a mis hijos… y te quería y respetaba por eso… pero ahora ya ni eso.

-Puta barata.

-Puta quizás. Pero no barata. Y no cualquier puta. La puta de Severus. Y me siento orgulloso por eso.

La mirada triste y confundida de sus hijos lo golpeó. Pero era algo con lo que podía lidiar aunque le doliese y lo hiciese sentir un poco culpable. La soledad en la que quedó Godric's House cuando su esposa de años y sus retoños se marcharon sin embargo lo destrozó por completo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba solo y él no sabía estar solo. Le costó cerca de una semana y una visita de Albus Severus, asegurándole que sus hijos no lo juzgaban y que pasarían las vacaciones de Hogwarts con él, salir de la apatía en la que había caído.

Y luego pensó que descubierto del todo ya no tenía nada que perder en realidad. Y si mucho que ganar.

Una vez aceptó ser el esposo de una mujer que no amaba solo por complacer a sus amigos y por la esperanza de tener a sus niños. Ahora el amor de su vida era a su vez un niño indefenso al cual no abandonaría a merced de unos rubios libidinosos, para que repitiesen su trágica historia de pederastia y violación. Pensar en una relación romántica con un pequeño de 6 años era por demás absurdo. Pero él lo amaría como el hijo que jamás podría tener con Severus… y haría de su niñez un paraíso. Y si debía casarse con la madre para eso, lo haría con el mismo espíritu de sacrificio con el que marchó al altar junto a Ginny. Después de todo, la tal Sam no podría ser peor que la pelirroja ¿o si?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO V: EL CORTEJO DE LUCIUS**

La primera vez que Samantha vio el águila real de los Malfoy atravesando el comedor de Hogwarts para posarse a su vera, pegó tal grito que los alumnos pensaron que era familia directa de las banshees. Minerva tuvo que llamarla al orden y de paso darle una breve clase sobre el sistema de correo en el mundo mágico.

Pero lo que dejó a todos los alumnos boquiabiertos, y a Sevi muy contento, fue ver el vociferador modificado en el que, acompañada por los acordes de un violín, la voz de Lucius Malfoy suplicaba por una primera cita.

-Aunque es una orden del Wizengamot no quiero que ni por un minuto pienses que lo hago obligado. Es un honor y una delicia poder cortejar a tan encantadora criatura, cuya piel de alabastro deja pálida de envidia a las mismas estrellas….

Lily suspiraba emocionada mientras Sev volteaba los ojos fastidiado. ¡A veces su Luc era tan exagerado!

Luego lo pensó mejor. Sam había sido una formidable mamá. Y estaba tan sola… Quería que conozca a un hombre bueno, que se case y sea feliz ahora que él estaría interno en el colegio y ya no la vería tanto… y Lu era tan perfecto. Bueno, era un racista y eso… algo megalómano, torturador, asesino… pero desde que estaba en el castillo había comenzado a recordar. Mucho. Y sabía que el rubio lo amaba con cada gota de su sangre, y que haría cualquier cosa por los suyos. A su lado su mamá tendría confort, dinero, una vida de lujos… y lo más importante: nunca estaría en peligro.

********************

Samantha se vistió con la ropa que su hijo le transformó y, haciendo caso a sus consejos, quedó convertida en una modelo de pasarela francesa.

-Y entonces ¿qué pedirás en la cena?

Samantha contestó, la lección aprendida de memoria.

-¿Y que elegirás por bebida?

Otra respuesta acertada.

-¿Y que no permitirás que haga hasta que estén casados?

Samantha enrojeció y lo miró molesta.

-Estas no son conversaciones propias de tu edad.

-Madre. Desde que estoy en el castillo he comenzado a recordar cosas. Sobre todo cosas relacionadas con Lucius Malfoy. Y créeme cuando te digo que si te ve así, se encandilará contigo y querrá hacer "eso", que precisamente te recalco, no debes permitir que pase hasta después de la boda. Sino lo perderás. No le gusta lo fácil y sin embargo se encapricha hasta el hartazgo con lo difícil.

Sam volteo los ojos.

-Tú quieres que yo me case con Lucius Alekos ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres que él sea tu papá? Pero si mal no recuerdo él era tu amante en esa otra vida que dicen tuviste… ¿es que aún lo amas y por eso quieres estar cerca de él? ¡Dios! ¡Tú eres solo un niño! ¡Acabas de cumplir los 6 años! No permitiré que ningún pervertido…

-¡¡¡MADRE!!!

El grito del pequeño hizo callar a la mujer.

-Escucha. Te amo. Y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Devolverte algo del amor que me has dado. Darte la protección que me has brindado todos estos años. Yo no amo a Lucius…ni a Draco ni a Harry… Los recuerdo. Recuerdo lo que nos unió. Pero es como si recordara una película… como si fuese un espectador que mira todo desde fuera.

La mujer lo acarició dulcemente y suspiró. Ese era su pequeño. Y ella jamás había necesitado a nadie más para ser feliz.

-Descuida. Todo saldrá bien. Ya te informaré.

Y salió a encontrarse con su destino.

********************

Cuando Lucius vio a Sam tuvo que reconocer que era bonita. No hermosa como Narcisa. No sexualmente atrayente como Severus… pero era bonita. Fuerte, decidida…

Así que haciendo gala de toda su diplomacia salió a su encuentro dispuesto a darle la noche de su vida. Y aunque cumplió su papel de príncipe encantador a cabalidad, Samantha no se dejó impresionar ni cayó rendida ante el encanto Malfoy.

Ya para terminar la velada la joven morena lo encaró:

-Gracias por una encantadora velada, Lord Malfoy, aunque tengo la certeza de que todo no fue más que una actuación perfectamente planeada para seducirme. Así que le propongo quitarnos las máscaras y hablar de frente. Se que usted odia a los muggles, como yo, y que si esta aquí es únicamente porque ama a mi hijo y quiere meterlo en su cama.

La cara del rubio se llenó de ira. Definitivamente su Sev enloquecía por las Gryffindor… Si hubiese sido bruja (con poderes, porque bruja de carácter ya lo era) la tal mamá seguro hubiese ido derechito a la Casa de los Leones ¡Que falta de tacto!

-Encantadora señora… señorita… - se corrigió recordando - no hace falta ser tan cínica. Yo solo cumplo unas mínimas reglas de cortesía. Pero ya que quiere sinceridad se la daré… Aquel que llama hijo no lo es en realidad, es mi marido, un espía formidable héroe de guerra de nuestro mundo y el mago más poderosos de todos los tiempos después del lord oscuro y Dumbledore. Yo lo amo, lo he amado desde que era un chiquillo de 15 años y lo vi, a los 11, entrando por primera vez a Hogwarts. Que ahora habite un cuerpo de 6 años no significa nada para mí… pero si cree que lo forzaré a una relación física que lo dañe es usted más estúpida de lo que creí en un inicio. Yo jamás le haría daño. ¡Jamás! Torturé y mate al bastardo de su padre porque lo violaba…no crea que yo lo violaré también… Quizás deba ver algo… ¿Sabe lo que es Legeremancia?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Vea en mi mente…vea mis recuerdos.

Y el rubio tocó una de sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos, y una riada de recuerdo paso por su mente como una película…. Sam enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿Ahora lo entiende?

-Si. Entiendo. ¿Pero entonces porque…?

-¿Lo quiero conmigo?

-Si.

-Quiero hacerlo feliz. Quiero darle una segunda oportunidad… la niñez, la infancia que no tuvo. Solo quiero que sea dichoso ¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?

-No, no lo es.

-Entonces ¿me dejará estar a su lado?

-No puedo prometerle nada. Pero lo que si le juro por la vida de Alekos, Severus para usted, es que a partir de hoy podrá verlo siempre que lo desee. Siento mucho haber pensado mal.

-Yo también lo siento. Por haberla odiado por ser muggle. Por pensar que Severus se equivocó al elegirla como madre. También he explorado sus recuerdos mientras compartía los míos. Es usted una gran mujer y si me atrajeran las de su tipo con gusto lo intentaría, de veras…

-Comprendo.

-Pero aún mantengo mi propuesta de matrimonio. Podríamos formar un gran hogar. Darle una buena vida al pequeño. Y yo… cumpliría a cabalidad en la cama. Le aseguro que no tendría quejas…

La joven sonrió conmovida.

-No dudo, Lucius, que me harías feliz en la cama y en la vida. Eres un dios, despiadadamente bello y lo sabes. Podrías enamorar a cualquiera. Pero lo elegiste a él pese a que no era el más listo, ni el más rico, ni el más bello ni el más popular…

Un beso de ella rozó los labios de él.

-Y solo por eso, por la felicidad que se que le diste, por tu amor y tu entrega incondicional hacia mi pequeño… una parte de mi corazón siempre te estará agradecido.

Lucius profundizo el beso pero Sam lo cortó antes de pasar a mayores. El rubio sonrió divertido.

-¿Severus te advirtió no es cierto?

La sonrisa y picardía en sus ojos le dieron la respuesta.

-Maldito enano. Me conoce de veras.

-No es por su culpa…es que realmente no me provoca.

El hombre la miró incrédulo.

-En verdad. Pero si alguna vez tengo la necesidad…

-Seré tu primera opción.

-Sin lugar a dudas.

Ambos se sonrieron e iniciaron el camino de regreso. Y Sam se apoyó en el brazo que le era ofrecido. Por primera vez sintió que ella y Alexandros no estaban solos. Y que ante cualquier problema tendrían un defensor que mataría por ambos sin la menor vacilación.

"Siempre es conveniente tener de amante a un ex mortífago" pensó astutamente. Y volvió a admirar la agudeza mental del hombre que había sido en otra vida el que ahora era su pequeño.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VI EL CORTEJO DE HARRY**

A los dos días de su "cita" con Lucius Malfoy, Sam y Severus vieron llegar a Hogwarts a Harry Potter.

Un indefinible sentimiento de ternura entremezclado con cierto grado de dolor e ira asomo al alma del pequeño Alekos. El había sentido algo por ese hombre, bueno, no por él…por el chiquillo que había sido él. En Slytherin uno de sus mejores amigos, sino el mejor, era Albus. Quien en un desprendimiento y una nobleza digna de un santo lo protegía contra todos, principalmente contra su hermano James y su pandilla. El pelirrojo no le perdonaba al "proyecto de murciélago" que haya sido el causante directo del divorcio de sus padres. Porque James, aunque sus ojos le dijeran que era solo un niño de 6 años, sabía que en el fondo ese crio era Severus Snape, "el maldito que le daba por el culo a tu padre" (palabras de Ginebra Potter, perdón, ahora Ginebra Weasley). Y es por eso que lo había hecho el blanco predilecto de todas sus bromas.

Pero aunque la vida se repite nunca es exactamente igual. Si James Potter abuelo y su banda de Merodeadores había contado con el silencio cómplice del profesorado en su época, James Potter nieto no lo hizo. McGonagall, corregida por lo que su condescendencia de antaño causo en la vida de Severus (una tragedia tras otra) ahora puso mano dura al primer intento de burla. Y James y su grupo tuvieron que afrontar castigo tras castigo, que culminaron en una soberana paliza que Sam le dio al revoltoso con una escoba, ayudada por Peeves (que había volcado su antiguo odio a Pipi Potter en el primogénito de sus vástagos). Ni que decir de Albus y Scorpius, quienes por encargo de sus respectivos padres se convirtieron en los guardaespaldas del niño. Y Lily, por supuesto, quien en lugar de culpar a Alex culpaba a su padre de querer arruinar la vida del niño y su madre.

-¡Qué descaro James! ¡Qué abuso! Si tal parece que no has aprendido nada de los errores familiares. Querer culpar a un indefenso niño de las perversiones de nuestro padre.

Y el "inocente" Alekos gimoteaba abrazado a la cintura de una Lily muy cabreada que sostenía la varita frente a su hermano.

-Pero Lyl, él me hechizo. ¡Mira! Me llenó de pústulas.

Y Hugo (hijo de Ron y Hermione) y otro muchacho del grado de James corroboraban lo dicho con sendos movimientos de cabeza.

-Y era lo mínimo que te merecías. Tú y tu panda de maleantes. Mira que pintarle el cabello de rosa…

-Todos se burlarán de mí. No saldré… no saldré nunca de mi cuarto. Quiero irme… quiero irme a casa… - y el pelinegro lloraba.

-Snivellus – James pronunció el apodo con odio.

¡¡¡Plafff!!!

Harry llegó a tiempo para ver a su hija abofetear al mayor de sus hermanos.

-¡¡¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!!!

La voz de su padre paralizó a los niños.

-Padre…

-No se moleste señor Potter. Fue mi culpa. Su hija solo me defendía.

Harry miró choqueado al pequeño Severus. Si no hubiese muerto… quizá ese niño sería él de ambos.

-¿Y por qué mi hija tendría que defenderte Sev… Alekos? – Harry se corrigió a último momento arrodillándose frente al pequeño con el cabello completamente rosa.

-James lo atacó. Por gusto – fue Lily la que contestó llena de rabia – Dos imbéciles de 17 y otro de 15, contra un niño de 6. Deben sentirse orgullos James.

La furia de Harry descontroló su magia. Miraba el cabello rosa que llevaba el niño, pero sobretodo miraba el morado que llevaba en el ojo derecho.

-¿Como te hiciste eso en el rostro Alex? - y la voz de Harry destilaba rabia - ¿Fue James? ¿Se atrevió a golpearte?

James palideció y trató de defenderse. El no había tocado al crio.

-Padre te juro… - pero salió estrellado contra la pared y quedo inmóvil pegado a ella.

-No hablo contigo James… ¿Alex?

Alex, o mejor dicho Sev, escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y corrió a abrazarse a la cintura de Lily, quien lo estrecho protectora.

-Y todo por tu desliz padre. Solo que este imbécil que tengo por hermano quiere cobrarse tus "afectos" en quien menos culpa tiene…

Varios alumnos habían parado al reparar en la escena y miraban alternativamente al criajo de Slytherin, a James estrella del Quidditch, y al gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico que parecía estar muy cabreado.

-¿Qué es esto James? ¿Yo te he criado así? ¿Te he enseñado a ser un maldito abusivo con quien no puede defenderse?

-Padre yo…

Y con un movimiento de su mano Harry atrajo a su primogénito hacía si y transformó el regalo que llevaba en la mano en una silla. Procedió a sentarse poniendo a su adolescente hijo sobre sus rodillas…

-Padre no… - James enrojeció de la vergüenza. Estaban frente a todo el colegio.

-Nunca te he puesto un dedo encima hijo, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Si alguien les hubiese parado la mano a mi padrino y a mi padre. Si Remus no hubiese sido tan cobarde… Pero la vida enseña James. Y tú aprenderás….

La varita de Harry se transformó en una palmeta.

-…a no lastimar a quien es más débil que tú…

PLAFF

-… a que los sentimientos de los demás se respetan…

PLAFF

-… a no descargar tu furia en quien no lo merece…

PLAFF

Los amigos de James miraban la escena boquiabiertos y paralizados.

-… a que no es de "hombres" y si de "cobardes" juntarse tres contra uno…

PLAFFF

-… a no hacer bromas pesadas a quien no se mete contigo…

PLAFF

-¡¡¡HARRY!!!

Una muy asombrada Minerva McGonagall llegó acompañada de Samantha y Blaise quedándose anonadada con la escena

-Suelta a James inmediatamente. Es intolerable. Los castigos físicos no están permitidos. Para ninguno de mis alumnos.

Harry empujo a James que quedo sentado de culo en el suelo, comiéndose su rabia y su vergüenza. Tomó a Alekos de un brazo con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz y encaró a la directora…

-¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que le hizo! A un niño de 6 años. O es que sigues tan ciega que por segunda vez vas a tapar los abusos contra Severus…

-¡¡¡Harry!!!

-Si tú y Albus no hubiesen permitido los maltratos de mi padre y los Merodeadores, Sev no se hubiese refugiado en Malfoy ni en las Artes Oscuras…

-Harry…

-No toleraré que lo lastimen de nuevo. Ni siquiera por tratarse de mi propio hijo.

-Harry.

-Es un abuso…mira – y aventó a Alex a los brazos de la directora – Castígalos Minerva, de un modo ejemplar… para que nadie vuelva a atreverse.

-¡¡¡Potter!!! ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – la voz de la directora hizo temblar a los presentes. Harry la miró desafiante… los otros dos palomillas con miedo y James… James seguía mirando a Alekos con infinita rabia.

-Bien… Alekos - Minerva levantó la cabeza del ojinegro - ¿James te golpeó? ¿El te hizo eso en el ojo?

Alekos no respondió. Bajo los ojos y regresó a los brazos de Lily.

-Ni yo ni mis amigos lo golpeamos. ¡Lo juro! – James se defendió desde el suelo.

Minerva suspiró. Creía en James y sabía que Severus callaba porque no lo habían lastimado. Al menos no con un golpe. Pero antaño esa imparcialidad le valió ser acusada de favorecer a Gryffindor, antaño esa forma de evaluar las peleas entre los Gry y los Sly arrojaron a su colega derechito a los brazos de Voldemort… Así que le debía eso. Además, sería bueno que James y cía. probasen por una vez lo que era estar del lado de las minorías.

-Bien… entonces están castigados. No tendrán ni días libres ni salidas por lo que resta del mes y…

-No se atreva – esta vez fue Samantha la que habló – No se atreva a repetir la historia del tal Albus Dumbledore y a quitarles 50 puntos y las salidas del mes. Mi niño tiene 6 años. Pudieron matarlo. La integridad de mi hijo no vale 50 puntos y un mes encerrados.

-Totalmente de acuerdo - Harry se puso al lado de Sam…- O son castigados ejemplarmente o yo en persona llevare el caso ante la Junta de Gobernadores.

-Expúlselos. Usted lo dijo.

-No…falta solo un año para que terminen. Al menos estos dos – señalo a su hijo mayor y a su amigo - Y Hugo solo los sigue…

-Mismo Remus… -esta vez fue Scorp, que había llegado con Al, quien habló.

-Tengo un castigo mejor – y la voz de Blaise Zabinni se impuso – expúlselos de la selección de Quidditch de sus casas, por siempre. Y que Gryffindor pierda la posibilidad de competir por la Copa este año.

Minerva miró a su profesor atónita.

-Quizás si en el pasado los abusivos hubiésemos entendido que el actuar de uno perjudica a toda nuestra casa no hubiésemos caído en los excesos en que caímos…

-Es verdad – apoyó Harry; y Blaise le levantó una ceja como burlándose de que el rey de las pandillas lo apoyase – Cuando era estudiante me parecía que andar en grupo era un medio de defensa. Ahora sé que puede ser también un medio de ataque y de abuso…

-Tío yo…

-Cállate Hugo. Debería darte vergüenza. Tiene 6 años por Merlín… y a ti no te ha hecho nada.

-Nosotros no lo golpeamos.

-Claro. El morado en el ojo se lo hizo solito. Casi le abren la ceja – protestó Sam

-¡¡¡Basta!!! – Minerva volvía a hablar fastidiada. – No toleraré que NADIE – y recalcó la palabra – me diga que hacer.

-Disculpa Minerva – Harry la desafió con la mirada – Pero el Patronato de Padres del cual soy miembro si puede decirte que hacer. Y yo como padre puedo castigar a mi hijo de la forma que crea más conveniente. Y no doy mi permiso de que juegue en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa…

-Yo no estoy diciendo que vaya a jugar.

-Tiene un problema de pandillas desde que mi hijo era un niño, en esa otra vida de la que tanto hablan. ¿Cuando va a poner mano dura para solucionarlo?

Minerva suspiró y miró a Sam. No dejaba de tener algo de razón… Pero su intuición le decía… Bien, que más daba, podría equivocarse alguna vez a favor de las serpientes.

-James, Thomas y Hugo están castigados por lo que va del año. Que en caso de los dos primeros, por ser su último año, es hasta que se gradúen. No volverán a jugar Quidditch hasta el próximo curso, ni tendrán ninguna salida ni permiso… y pasarán todas sus horas libres a las órdenes del señor Filch. Gryffindor participará en la Copa de Casas pero ninguno de los castigados podrá ganar puntos para tal fin, simplemente sus logros este año no eran calificados. He dicho.

Y la directora miro a Alex abrazado a Lily.

-Señorita Potter, por favor, lleve al señor Teodorakis a la enfermería para que lo curen. Profesor Zabinni acompáñelos… Harry…

-No Minerva. Tu has terminado pero yo no. James. Queda suspendida cualquier mensualidad de mi parte y no saldrás del colegio en las vacaciones. Ni a mi casa, ni a la madriguera ni a donde Ginny…y no esperes que ella me desautorice porque hablaré con Molly y Arthur. Estoy seguro que harán valer mi autoridad. Lo mismo para ti Hugo… quizá Ron se muestre permisivo ante tu comportamiento pero dudo que Herm lo apruebe… se que confirmará mi castigo y añadirá el suyo propio… Respecto al joven Thomas, su padre trabaja como auror a mi mando. No será difícil conversar con él y convencerlo de que su hijo necesita disciplina.

Los otros jóvenes temblaron pero James le sostuvo la mirada con rabia. Minerva intervino.

-Bueno. Ya basta. Todos a clases o al comedor o a donde tengan que ir. Harry… ¿viniste por algo especial?

-Si Minerva. Vine a conversar con la señora… señorita Teodorakis.

-Llámeme Sam señor Potter. Después de lo que ha hecho por mi pequeño es lo menos que puedo hacer. Realmente es usted un hombre justo.

-Llámeme Harry Sam… No he hecho nada que S… Alex no mereciera.

Ambos se miraron. Se sonrieron. Se ruborizaron. Y Blaise intervino para ayudarlos a salir del atolladero.

-Bien. Seguro ustedes tienen cosas que discutir. No se preocupen por Alex. Yo me encargo. Casa de Slytherin, a clases. Lily ve con tus compañeros. Yo me quedare con Alex y personalmente lo llevare a su aula una vez curado.

Alex y Lily lo miraron feo. No querían separarse. Finalmente fue la niña la que con un suspiro se desprendió del chico y se dirigió a su respectivo salón tras pedirle al profesor que por ningún motivo deje solo a su protegido. Una vez que todos se hubieron retirado el profesor Zabinni cruzó los brazos y miro a su pupilo de forma inescrutable.

-¿Y bien Severus? Creo recordar que ese moretón te lo hiciste hace como una hora. Tratando de montar una escoba demasiado grande para ti. Recuerdo que te mande a la enfermería a curarte.

- Yo jamás dije que me lo había hecho James. Iba a la enfermería cuando ese trío de malvivientes me atacó por la espalda.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a Potter padre y a McGonagall?

-¿Por qué no se los dijiste tú?

-Mucho cuidado como me habla, señor Teodorakis. Soy el Jefe de su Casa.

-Fue usted el que me llamo Severus. Y según recuerdo Severus era el Jefe de su Casa… Mira Blaise... - y el profesor se estremeció, no por el tuteo, sino por el tono que le recordó clarito al ex pocionista - somos Slytherin, y aprovechamos los acontecimientos siempre a nuestro favor ¿Es tan terrible que por una vez James y cía. sepan lo que se siente ser una víctima inocente?

Blaise volteo los ojos y condujo al crio a la enfermería. Ni Minerva, ni Sam, ni Lucius ni Harry sabían…ese niño se perfilaba como el nuevo Lord Oscuro… uno más sutil pero no por eso menos maquiavélico.

********************

-Entonces Sam… ¿lo pensarás?

-Lo pensaré Harry… pero necesito que entiendas que haré lo mejor para Alekos. No para mí.

-Yo también haré lo mejor para Alekos.

-¿Aunque lo mejor para él no seas tú?

-¿Y quien lo será? ¿Lucius o Draco? No sabes lo que son.

-A Draco no lo conozco. A Lucius si. Y no se lo que habrá sido contigo o con el mundo mágico. Pero sé, sin lugar a dudas, lo que fue con mi hijo. Lo que hizo por él. Cuanto lo amó. Como lo protegió…

-¡¡¡¿Lucius Malfoy?!!!

-Me mostro su alma Harry. Con una magia que ustedes llaman lege no se que…Le pregunte a Minerva y me dijo que estaba bien. Que esos recuerdos no pueden falsearse. Además Alekos lo recuerda bien, lo aprecia…

-¡No lo creo! – había desesperación y dolor en la voz de Harry – Alekos no puede preferirlo a él.

-No he dicho que lo prefiera. Solo he dicho que lo quiere.

-Entonces no dejes que se equivoque de nuevo. El no es bueno. Ni él ni Draco. Mis intenciones con tu hijo son honestas. No busco recuperar un amante. Solo quiero protegerlo como él me protegió a mí. Cuidarlo como él me cuido a mí. Viste los sentimientos de Lucius. Mira los míos – Y Harry toco con la puta de su varita la sien de Sam traspasando sus recuerdos a la mente de ella.

Sam lloraba. Lloraba en verdad cuando dejó de ver la vida del gran Harry Potter. Entendió entonces porque Severus lo había recibido en su cama y en su vida. Parecía mentira que ese héroe de leyenda hubiese tenido esa infancia… esa soledad. Tan parecida a la suya propia. Y supo también que para él nunca habría otro amor que Severus Snape.

-Lo siento Harry. Lo siento tanto - y Sam lo abrazó mientras su "cita" rompía en llanto entre sus brazos. Escondido entre las sombras su hijo Alekos lo veía todo. Había escapado de Blaise y de la enfermería (como era su costumbre) para ir en busca de su madre… Y las lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VII: ASTORIA Y DRACO**

Sam aún se debatía pensando en Lucius y Harry cuando le anunciaron que alguien quería verla. Asombrada siguió a Argus Filch pensando sino sería Draco quien llegaba por fin a completar el trío de sus impuestos pretendientes. La despampanante rubia que la esperaba la sacó de cuadro.

-Astoria Malfoy… - musitó.

-Señora Teodorakis - sonrió la rubia - creo que usted y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar.

La madre de Alex se puso tensa. Venía a reclamarle, eso era seguro. Y lo peor: venía a reclamarle por algo de lo que ella no tenía culpa alguna.

-Señora, si es respecto a su marido, creo que esta reunión sale sobrando. Es con él y no conmigo con quien tiene que…

-Querida. No vengo a pelear. Vengo a hablarte de tu hijo y de Draco.

-Mi hijo es asunto mío señora.

-Y mío. El era el amante de mi marido en… ¿su otra vida?

-¿Viene a reclamarme por la otra vida de mi niño de 6 años? – la voz de Sam sonó medio fastidiada medio divertida.

-Querida, no vengo a reclamarte. Vengo a ayudarte. El Ministerio te ha puesto en una difícil situación.

-¿Difícil? – bufó la morena – Me obligan a casarme y lo que es peor, a escoger entre tres hombres que no quieren nada conmigo.

-Tres hombres que son gays, han sido amantes de tu pequeño y lo que es peor… aún tiene esperanzas de seguir siéndolo.

-Insinúas que Draco quiere violar a mi Alex – exclamó espantada Sam.

-Niña, Draco es el menor de tus problemas. Es el más inocente del trío. Y yo no insinúo nada. Afirmo. Puede que ahora, con 6 años, tu "Alex" este a salvo de esos dos, y me refiero a Lucius o Harry. Pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando pase el tiempo y tu pequeño se convierta en un atractivo adolescente? ¿Crees que Harry o Lucius, por más esposos tuyos que sean alguno de los dos, respeten la inocencia de tu hijo?

-Ellos…Harry…

-¡Oh! el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. El honesto Gryffindor. Tan leal… tan integro… y nadie sabía de sus amores ocultos con Severus Snape. Quien dicho sea de paso tenía pareja en ese entonces…mi suegro. Porque Draco estuvo con Severus cuando ni Lucius ni Harry tenían algo que ver en su vida… Pero tu gran Harry Potter se metió con un profesor que tenía pareja mientras salía con la que ahora es su esposa, Ginebra Weasley, a quien no le ha importado darle la patada… Y tu Alex, tan inocente… Porque déjame decirte que no importa lo que Severus Snape haya sido en su otra vida, ahora es un niño inocente que merece una oportunidad de ser feliz con su verdadero amor.

-¿Verdadero amor?- Sam estaba alelada.

-¡Ay Sam! ¿Tú no has leído nuestros libros de historia verdad? ¿Tu Alex no te ha dicho nada? ¿Tú adorado Harry o incluso mi suegro? ¿No te has dado cuenta a quien vive pegado tu muchacho?

-Yo…

-¡Lily Potter, niña! Lily Potter… que juraría es la reencarnación de la famosa Lily Evans. Tu hijo, siendo Severus Snape, la amó hasta el día de su muerte. Y tu hijo, siendo ahora Alex, la idolatra con algo muy parecido al amor, aunque sea demasiado niño para darse cuenta.

-Lily – susurró Sam.

-Tú hijo merece ser feliz con quien él elija en esta vida. Y no atarse a recuerdos del pasado ni a hombres que estarán demasiado viejos para cuando el comience a despertar al mundo.

-¡Por supuesto! - y allí Sam reaccionó - Jamás permitiré que nadie toque a mi niño, ni marque su vida… - y sus ojos refulgían con un brillo asesino.

-Bien dicho. Así actúa una madre.

-Por lo mismo. Tampoco dejaré que su Draco se le acerque. Además, se me hace extraño. Usted viene aquí… ¿para?...

-Para decirte que Draco no es un problema para ti. No estando yo cerca. Y que he encontrado la manera perfecta de proteger a tu hijo, salvar mi matrimonio, alejar a esos buitres que los rondan y contentar a mi marido.

-¿Y es?

-Cásate con Draco y que este adopte a Alex.

--¿Usted me esta pidiendo que me case con su esposo? ¿Ha venido a decirme que va a divorciarse y cedérmelo? – la mandíbula de Sam cayó hasta el piso.

-No niña. He venido a decirte que si te casas con él, y ambas somos sus esposas, podremos aliarnos para tenerlo controlado. Créeme. Draco es un cachorrito indefenso en mis manos. Tú estarías con tu hijo, protegida, millonaria… y absolutamente libre para hacer lo que te venga en gana. Harás vida de soltera, siempre que seas discreta claro, tendrás los amantes que quieras, el dinero que quieras… y en mi una aliada para salvaguardar a Alex de…

-Espere – Sam la cortó – lo que me dice suena bien pero hay un pequeño problema. La bigamia no esta permitida en este país. Ni en este ni en ningún otro. Draco no puede casarse con las dos.

-Allí te equivocas querida. Si puede. Tú puedes ser su esposa sin yo dejar de serlo.

-¡Madre mía ¿cómo?!

-¿Sabes lo que es el mundo árabe? ¿El mundo musulmán?

Y Samantha recibió de una muy divertida Astoria una clase de historia, religión y leyes tanto mágicas como muggles.

-¡Dios! - dijo al final de la exposición - Debes amarlo demasiado para haber ideado todo esto. Y debes ser extremadamente lista y valiente.

-Soy una Slytherin, querida. Nosotros siempre torcemos las cosas a nuestro favor. Por muy adversas que nos sean.

-¿Segunda esposa?

-Si.

-¿Y eso se puede?

-En el mundo árabe si.

-Pero vivimos en el Londres mágico. En el mundo inglés.

-Pero existe libertad de culto…religión… Y aunque el 99% de los magos son agnósticos…queda el 1%

-¿Qué son…?

-Católicos, protestantes, adventistas… y claro: musulmanes.

-¿Musulmanes?

-Si. En Arabia también hay magos. Algunos muy famosos ¿Qué de chiquita tu madre muggle no te leía Aladino?

-Mi madre era una perra bastarda. Lo único que me leía era su biblia, me la recitaba más bien. A la par que me molía la espalda a golpes.

Astoria la miró por primera vez. Entendió entonces porque el alma del tal Severus debió elegirla. Al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Como sea querida. Los magos musulmanes existen. En gran cantidad debo añadir. Y en los países árabes es legal la poligamia. Es más, su religión los obliga. Claro, también están los mormones pero se ve más exótico y misterioso ser musulmán.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada. Draco va al ministerio, hace constar su adhesión a la fe de Mahoma, luego de casa contigo bajo esas leyes, registra el matrimonio en nuestras oficinas y voila… Tú serás su segunda esposa. Yo continuare siendo la primera. Mi Scorpius no perderá a su padre, tu Alex habrá ganado uno nuevo con el correspondiente apellido Malfoy, el dinero y el poder familiar…

-Lo tiene todo planeado.

-Si. Pero al final la que decide serás tú. Yo solo te ofrezco una salida a tu "¿problema?". Porque me pareces bastante lista y creo que sabrás que Harry, Lucius y el Ministerio son un verdadero problema para ti ¿no? Para ti y para tu hijo…

Sam la miró y no pudo decir nada. El miedo había comenzado a invadir su sistema. Miedo a no poder proteger a su hijo. Miedo a que se lo quiten. Miedo a que arruinen su vida otra vez. Si su hijo quería ser homosexual por voluntad propia, una vez que sea mayor de edad y con pleno dominio de su cuerpo… ¡que remedio! Ella lo amaría sea, hetero, gay, marciano o santo… Pero eso debía decidirlo él, y no un destino y tres hombres buscando el recuerdo de un amante que ya estaba muerto.

Astoria se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse. Ya había lanzado sus cartas y sabía que tenía la mejor jugada.

-Debo irme. Y usted debe pensar y tomar la mejor decisión para usted y su pequeño. Buenas tardes señora Teodorakis… o quizás deba decir, ¿señorita?

-Señora… señorita… ¿Qué más da? Buenas tardes lady Malfoy.

Astoria ya se había volteado cuando la mano de Sam agarró la suya y la obligo a girarse. Sus ojos azules y curiosos la miraron y se encontraron con otros igual de azules. La ternura era patente en ellos.

-Gracias Astoria…. muchas gracias.

Y Sam salió corriendo rumbo a la Dirección. Tenía mucho que hablar con Minerva McGonagall.

********************

Cuando creía que ya todo estaba concluido, y sus tres "pretendientes" debían estas esperando que ella comunique su decisión al Wizengamot, una nueva visita la sorprendió: Draco Malfoy solicitaba ser recibido.

Extrañada, pues pensaba que el rubio había mandado a su esposa como mensajera, fue a su encuentro.

-Samantha Teodorakis supongo - Draco Malfoy le tendió la mano.

-Lord Malfoy.

-Mi padre aún esta vivo señorita. El Lord sigue siendo él. Aunque mi esposa ostenta el titulo de lady.

-Disculpe.

Y ambos se miraron sintiéndose algo estúpidos. Draco inspiró con fuerza y rompió el silencio.

-Se que mi esposa habló con usted. Y le hizo llegar nuestra propuesta.

Sam asintió sin responder.

-Ella es única. Siempre ha encontrado la perfecta solución a todos nuestros problemas de familia.

Sam siguió mirándolo sin hablar.

-Aunque ahora, creo, se ha equivocado.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron pasmados.

-Quiero que sepa, señorita, que amé profundamente a Severus Snape. Más que a nada y a nadie. El no solo cambio mi vida, cambió mi alma. Y por eso quiero darle a él lo que él me regalo siendo aún un bebe. Una familia unida. Por experiencia se que un matrimonio sin amor a la larga no resulta… y solo hace infeliz a los involucrados y a los niños de esa relación.

-¿Por experiencia…propia?

-No se equivoque. Astoria me ama. Y la persona que ame ya no existe. Por eso su amor es suficiente para los dos. Su amor, su ignorancia y lo experto que soy para fingir. Pero Sev no merece eso. Y no lo creería además, es demasiado inteligente para que alguien pueda engañarlo.

-No entiendo que pretende.

-Decirle que busque Samantha… Vaya, póngase sus mejores ropas y salga a buscar el amor… para que en un mes pueda presentar otra pareja al Wizengamot… quizá ganar más tiempo. Para que cuando se case lo haga enamorada y pueda darle a su hijo, a mi Sev, la felicidad que solo un matrimonio que se ama puede dar. Hay algo que quizá no haya entendido, solo una madre que es feliz puede darle felicidad a su hijo, solo quien es feliz puede enseñar el significado de esa palabra a un niño.

Sam lo miró llorosa.

-La he investigado. Se que vive para Alex… que nunca ha habido un hombre en su vida. ¿Pero así, como podrá enseñarle lo que es el amor? ¿De donde lo aprenderá usted?

-Yo…

-Si en verdad decide casarse conmigo o con cualquiera de los otros dos… estará bien. Pero si decide luchar por su felicidad estará mejor… y será lo ideal, para usted… y por consiguiente para su hijo. Y yo no me opondré a ello.

-Pero en la corte…

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Para recordar. Para arrepentirme. Quiero a Sev a mi lado, pero no para tenerlo en la cama. Quiero que sea feliz. Y, para bien o para mal, su felicidad ahora es usted. Solo, por favor, permítame estar cerca, apoyarlo, ayudarlo, protegerlo…

-Draco.

-Quiero que vea. Quiero compartir mis recuerdo con usted…quiero mostrarle…

Y Draco posó suavemente sus dedos en la sien de la mujer, que recibió en su mente una riada de recuerdos. Entonces comprendió.

-Draco - y Sam rozó suavemente los labios del rubio – gracias.

-Gracias a usted por quererlo tanto.

Y Draco Malfoy, vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, en eterno luto por el que fuera su amante y su padrino, salió del lugar con paso elegante.

"Es lo correcto, es lo correcto", se repetía en su mente mientras lloraba. "Estarías tan orgulloso de mi Severus".


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO VIII OTRAS OPCIONES**

Minerva McGonagall escupió el jugo cuando, a la mañana siguiente, vio entrar a Samantha al comedor luciendo simplemente ¿despampanante? La minifalda que llevaba, aunado al cabello suelto, el maquillaje discreto pero sugerente y ese escote en la blusa que dejaba NADA a la imaginación, amen de las botas con taco aguja, le dieron bochorno ajeno. ¿Es que la mujer andaba loca?

Pero al parecer su desconcierto no fue único. Blaise volcó la copa de jugo que estaba bebiendo. Hagrid tiró su plato de lo nervioso que se puso… James y la mayoría de alumnos de los últimos dos grados se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y la entrepierna empalmada… y todos los demás contuvieron la respiración. Tal parece que se podía escuchar el vuelo de una mosca cuando Sam llegó a su puesto habitual y con una radiante sonrisa saludo a los presentes.

-Buenos días – y dirigió su sonrisa primero a Blaise, que se quedó estático mirando su escote, y luego a Hagrid… que tuvo un acceso inesperado de tos que lo hizo abandonar la mesa.

Los cuchicheos en el gran comedor habían recomenzado mientras más de una mirada desvestía a la muggle, que a decir de muchos estaba como quería. Un muy cabreado Alekos se levanto de su lugar e, ignorando a Al, Scorpius y Lily, que trataban de detenerlo, se dirigió hecho un basilisco hacia la autora de sus días.

-MADRE – y aunque no levantaba la voz, su tono de mortífago furioso paralizó a los docentes – TU Y YO, A TUS HABITACIONES. AHORA. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.

Sam le devolvió una sonrisa la mar de inocente y dándole una caricia le respondió risueña.

-Estoy desayunando ¿puede ser más tarde?

-¡¡¡AHORA!!!

Y todo el comedor se quedo en 7 por 7 pues la voz del pequeño criajo había salido de lo más cabreada, casi como el abuelo de Scorpius cuando renegaba por alguna trastada de su nieto, (según la mesa de Slytherin y algunos gry que lo conocían).

-Señora Teodorakis. Aunque discrepe con la total falta de respeto de su hijo hacia un mayor, me temo que debo darle la razón HE INSISTIR en que lo acompañe inmediatamente. Y si no les es inoportuno, y así lo sea, me uniré a ustedes: TENEMOS QUE HABLAR. ¡AHORA!

Y Minerva y Alexandros se llevaron casi a rastras a una sorprendida Samantha.

********************

-¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Dime si se puede saber en que diablos pensabas para vestirte así? El infeliz de Sigmungs Crabbe me llamo hijo ¡¡¡ME LLAMO HIJO!!!

-Cálmese Alexandros.

-Por su culpa ahora voy ha estar en el punto de mira de todo el colegio – explicó a Minerva.

-Pero hijo…

-Pero nada madre. ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te dijo que te vistieras así? ¿Quién te metió la idea de salir a cazar…? ¡¡¡¡Merlín!!!! Minerva dile algo.

-¿Hablo con Alexandros Teodorakis o con Severus Snape? Porque creo recordar que si hablo con el señor Teodorakis existe cierto tratamiento…

-Que tratamiento ni que niño muerto Minerva. Sácala del colegio, enciérrala en una mazmorra o encadénala en los sótanos… lo que sea, pero que no vuelva a aparecerse así por el colegio. Zabinni, mi Jefe de Casa… te miraba como si quisiera almorzarte. Y el idiota de Hagrid… ¡Dios, madre ni se te ocurra…! si te metes con Hagrid no te hablare nunca más… me escaparé y me uniré a los mortífagos…

-¡Por Dios Severus cálmate! – y la actual directora supo con quien hablaba por sus gritos histéricos – Los mortífagos ya no existen y además tú solo tienes 6 años… Dudo que te quisieran ni como mascota.

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! Y dile algo. Dame una sábana o una túnica para que se vista. Madre se te ve el alma con ese escote. Y he visto más tela en la falda de una bebe de kínder.

-¿Qué es un kínder? – Minerva los miraba confusa.

-¡Oh, cállate vieja bruja! Y ayúdame a descubrir quien le llenó la cabeza a esta tonta…

-¡¡¡ALEKOS!!! – Samantha lanzó un grito verdaderamente molesta - ¿Qué es esa falta de respeto? ¿Con tu madre?

-Ninguna falta de respeto madre. En todo caso la falta de respeto es tuya, que te apareces en mi colegio, delante de mis compañeros, vestida como cabaretera.

-¡¡¡Severus!! – McGonagall intervino – Respeta a tu madre.

Samantha iba a agradecer pero la bruja la cortó de una sola mirada. Exudaba rabia.

-En cuanto a usted señora, su comportamiento de hoy ha sido francamente inaceptable. Este es un colegio lleno de jovencitos hormonales. Venir a exhibirse así en el gran comedor…

-¿Así como? Solo estoy vistiendo como cualquier chica de mi edad.

-Usted no es cualquier chica. Es una madre, y de uno de los alumnos más peculiares del colegio debo añadir…y pronto será una esposa. Sino quiere tirar nuestro esfuerzo por la borda le sugiero que se comporte a la altura de sus ilustres pretendientes y no caiga en habladurías…

-¡¿Mis ilustres pretendientes?! Si intento estar a su altura deberé disfrazarme de macho, sacar bíceps y vestirme como un murciélago, sin ofender hijo. De ninguna otra forma creo que siquiera alguno de ellos me mire. Son gays señora, no soy ni nunca seré su tipo.

-Ese no es motivo para…

-…llamar la atención…

-…como una vulgar…

-…callejera.

Minerva y el niño se contrapunteaban en sus palabras. Samantha estaba con los ojos rojos y lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas. Severus y McGonagall callaron creyendo que habían ido demasiado lejos.

-No soy ninguna callejera. Tengo menos de 30 años y el echo de que tenga un hijo no significa que este muerta o que no sea mujer. Una minifalda y una blusa escotada no me hacen callejera. Y respecto a mis "pretendientes", me los impusieron no me los busque yo. Tú mejor que nadie Severus sabe que solo he vivido para ti. Así que no me crucifiques por tratar de ver si puedo encontrar alguna otra salida para una boda con 3 hombres que ni me aman ni podrán amarme nunca.

-Madre…

-Te quiero Severus. Pero alguien me hizo ver que para hacerte feliz debo serlo yo primero.

-Pensé que éramos felices.

-Lo somos. Pero a veces…digamos que…

-No te basto.

-No es eso. Te amo. Pero son amores diferentes. Haz crecido tanto en unas semanas. Y ahora estas interno en un colegio, recordando cosas de una vida pasada que estoy comenzando a detestar. Pegado a Lily. Cuando menos lo espere te estarás casando y yo me habré quedado sola.

-Mamá. Tú jamás estarás sola…

-Y encima me obligan a casarme. Y debo escoger entre tres tipos que no solo no me llaman la atención, sino que encima quieren meterte mano…

-Samantha. Aunque tengo mis diferencias con los Malfoy, y Harry me ha digamos "sorprendido" con sus inclinaciones, no creo que ninguno de los tres quiera lastimar a tu hijo. Y se que ninguno de los tres lo forzaría a algo que no quiera y para lo que no este listo…Sin embargo creo entenderte. Es muy duro envejecer sola. Si lo sabré yo.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué, justo ahora, se te da por querer encontrar un "novio". Antes ni pensabas en eso – volvía a cargar Alex.

-Es que hijo, hable con Draco Malfoy y el me…

Minerva, sentada a su lado, la escuchaba y asentía comprensiva. Tomando su mano le hizo ver, amparándose en sus años de experiencia, que vestirse llamativamente no era la mejor forma de captar la atención de un buen hombre. Había otras maneras, mas sutiles y seguras… Y ya pasada la rabia inicial la directora se puso a cotillear con Sam sobre ropa, hombres solteros y otras cuestiones insulsas.

Pero Severus no las escuchaba, pues un solo pensamiento inundaba su mente en ese momento: DRACO MALFOY. Iría a buscarlo y le cruciaría el culo hasta que aprenda a no meterse donde no lo llaman.

********************

Si Draco Malfoy pensaba que Severus era un niño de 6 años desvalido e inocente, el tercer cruciatus que su "inocente" le lanzó por el trasero lo sacó de su error.

-¡Para Sev, para…! - gritaba.

-Vuelve a meterle ideas raras a mi madre en la cabeza y te cruciaré hasta la inconsciencia. Lucius los miraba divertido.

-Así que mi hijo…

-¡Cállate Lucius!

-¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

-Tengo mis métodos. Zabinni es un bebe de teta a mi lado.

-No lo dudo – respondió el mayor de los Malfoys.

-¿Por qué estas tan amargo? Yo solo traté…

-La regaste dragón. Hasta el fondo. Ahora mi madre anda a la caza de marido y medio colegio se la quiere almorzar. Y a mí, de paso, me tienen harto con sus halagos y zalamerías.

-Anda y crúcialos a ellos.

-Claro. Y despertar suspicacias en Minerva. Ya bastante vigilado me tiene.

-No debe ser para tanto – tercio Lucius.

-¡No debe ser para tanto dices! Hasta James Potter ha dejado de acosarme. Ahora solo me mira con sus grandes ojos tristes y ronda a mi madre como perro…

-Jajajaja…sería increíble…es decir…que…

-Ni lo digas. Si se mete con un Potter la mato.

-Eso quiere decir – y la cara de Lucius se llenó de esperanza – que Harry no tiene oportunidad.

Alekos lo miró triste

-Harry es diferente.

-Yo solo quería… – Draco intervino de nuevo – …hacerte feliz.

Los otros lo miraron.

-Que pudieses ser niño, que pudieses conocer un buen hogar, la felicidad… que exorcices para siempre los fantasmas del pasado.

Alekos se acercó a Draco, quien retrocedió instintivamente con algo de miedo. Pero el otro solo le acarició el rostro y besó su frente. Draco se estremeció recordando caricias de antaño.

-Siempre te lo dije, mi pequeño: aunque supieses esconderlo muy bien tras una máscara de arrogancia… tú corazón es demasiado grande y generoso para que puedas ser Slytherin. A veces el sombrero se equivoca.

-Sev... erus.

-Debo volver al colegio. Lily no podrá cubrirme por mucho tiempo. ¡Los volveré a ver!

Y dejando a padre e hijo con la tristeza pintada en el rostro el ex espía y héroe del mundo mágico, hoy por hoy solo un niño de 6 años, desapareció de la mansión con un PLOP casi inaudible.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO IX: LA DECISIÓN DE SAMANTHA**

Dos meses habían pasado. Más de dos meses en realidad, desde que el Wizengamot ordenó a Samantha una boda con alguno de los tres "pretendientes" para la adopción de Alekos.

Y Samantha había filtreado más en esos dos meses que en toda su vida. Algunos chicos mayores del colegio (es decir que tenían 18), algunos magos que conoció en Hogsmeade cuando salió de escapada, Blaise Zabinni… y hasta Hagrid. Conversó con ellos, paseo, los conoció… pero nada más. Hasta se permitió un segundo paseo con Harry, a quien dio un casto beso en los labios para estar a la par con los Malfoys, queriendo ver si el moreno despertaba algo más que su ternura.

Y luego de mucho pensarlo tomo una decisión. Aunque no sabía si era amor. Alguien había despertado cierta inquietud en su corazón. Y cierto fuego en su interior. Alguien que creía correspondía, en mucho, a sus sentimientos. Aunque lo disimulase muy bien.

Así que, haciendo uso de la lechuza de Alekos, le escribió una carta pidiendo un encuentro.

La respuesta afirmativa la dejó nerviosa y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro… sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para su hijo.

********************

-Te digo que se trae algo entre manos. Me huele a gato encerrado.

-Cálmate Sevi.

-Nada de cálmate. No es la madre de ustedes la que se escabulle a una cita clandestina quien sabe con quien.

Scorpius y Albus entraban entonces en la habitación de Lily.

-No lo encuentro. No esta en sus habitaciones.

-Él tampoco esta en su cabaña.

-¡Me muero! ¡Me muero! ¡Esta con alguno de ellos!

-Si pero… ¿con quien?

-Con quien sea. Si se mete con alguno de los dos me muero. Me escapo y me vuelvo mortífago otra vez.

Los tres chicos rodaron los ojos. La broma había dejado de ser chistosa.

-Cálmate Sev - esa era Lily - Los mortífagos ya no existen.

-Entonces me escapo y creo mi propio grupo de magos tenebrosos.

-No veo que sea tan malo. Imagínate. Tendrás de padre al Jefe de tu Casa…eso sería genial – Scorpius trataba de animarlo.

-Y Hagrid tampoco esta tan mal. Es tierno, generoso… y además sabe tanto de animales mágicos y criaturas oscuras…

-No permitiré que mi madre folle con un semi gigante. Ni con él ni con ningún otro.

-¡Aja! - la voz de Lily se alzó triunfante – Lo sabía.

-¿Qué sabías?

-Que en realidad no querías que tu madre tenga un esposo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si lo es.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es.

-No lo es.

-Si, si, sí… si lo es… tienes celos. Eres un celoso.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres.

-No.

-Si

-No

=¡¡¡Basta!!!

Los dos muchachos gritaron a la vez.

-Yo si quiero que mi mami sea feliz – dijo un encantador Alekos haciendo un puchero.

-Te creo – contesto Lily – pero no quieres que tenga un novio. No uno real. Uno que te pueda dar un hermanito….

-¡¡¡No quiero un hermanitooooo!!!

-Tú querías que tu madre se casase con uno de los Malfoys, o con mi padre, porque no representaban riesgo para ti, porque los manipulas a tu antojo. Pero tienes miedo que tu madre se enamore realmente y dejes de ser su mundo.

-Es que… solo la he tenido a ella – y Alex humedeció sus ojos – Además, no quiero que se enamore y la lastimen.

-Ella no es Eileen, tu antigua madre. Enamorarse no tiene que lastimarla.

-Además ni mi padre ni yo lo permitiríamos – ese fue Scorpius.

-Mi padre es el Jefe de Aurores. Jamás dejaría que sufrieras – Albus habló.

-Ya verás Sev…todo estará bien.

-Pero… mi… no quiero que ande tonteando con quien no le conviene.

-¿Y como sabes si no le conviene?

-Además, no necesariamente tiene que estar con Hagrid o Blaise…- Al habló todo inocencia mientras Lily lo miraba frenética, haciendo gestos para que se callara – Hay varios alumnos mayores que la han estado rondando. James entre ellos… sabes que en el mundo mágico la diferencia de edades no es…

-¡¡¡QUE!!! Jamás lo oyen ¡J.A.M.A.S! Antes de que mi madre termine liada con James Potter lo mato…. Revelio Ubication – gritó histérico. Si estaba con James ya podían ir haciéndole un sitio en Askabán.

Una luz salió de su varita y comenzó a desplazarse por el castillo mientras el cuarteto de chicos/a la seguían.

Comenzó a vagar por pasillos y corredores hasta que llegó a una parte muy poco frecuentada. Una misteriosa puerta cerrada a cal y canto les impedía el paso.

-Bombarda Máxima – gritó Alekos derribando las barreras.

-¡Ah!

-¡Eh!

-Upss…

Albus y Scorpius miraron la escena con la boca abierta, entre pasmados y confundidos.

-Si, si ¡Siiiiiiiii! – Lily comenzó a aplaudir rebosante de alegría.

¿Y Alex?

Alexandros Severus Teodorakis simplemente se desmayo.

En una cama, semidesnuda y con cierta persona trabajando sobre su cuerpo, se encontraba su madre. Al parecer disfrutando bastante.

Samantha Teodorakis había tomado su decisión.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: EPILOGO (gran final a subirse en una semana).**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Y por fin llega. El epílogo. Espero haber complacido a todas/os y que la pareja de Sam…y el misterio de porque Severus la esperó para reencarnarse… queden claros al fin.**_

_**Como siempre Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.**_

* * *

**EPILOGO**

El baile de graduación estaba en su apogeo y una hermosa muchacha de 18 años conversaba nerviosa con un joven de 13. A lo lejos un rubio contemplaba a la pareja cabizbajo.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo pasó?!

-Cosas. Yo tampoco me lo explico… - el cinismo en su cara era increíble.

-¡Pero me diste la poción! – y la ingenuidad en la suya también.

-Sip. Pero falló.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué les digo a mis padres? ¿Cómo miro a tu madre a la cara? ¡Por Merlín, tan solo tienes 13 años! ¡Van a mandarme a Askabán!

-Ni lo pienses. Fue mi culpa y yo me haré responsable.

-¿A los 13?

-Cumpliré 14 en unas semanas…

-¿Estas de broma?

-No pensaste que era una broma hace un mes cuando…

La muchacha cubrió sus labios con las manos.

-¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas! – chilló nerviosa.

-No decirlo no va a eliminar el problema. Estas embarazada. Y se que es mío porque no has estado con nadie más – el chiquillo se sentía el dueño del mundo.

-íbamos a salir del colegio. Yo solo quería dejarte un buen recuerdo…

-No me amas ¿es eso? ¿Te entregaste a mi solo por lástima?

-Severus no…

-Lily, vas a tener un hijo mío. ¿Quieres tenerlo? Porque estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos y a hacerme responsable.

-A los 13…

-Soy el primero de mi clase. Tengo un brillante futuro, una beca esperándome en Alemania y la fortuna que Lucius me legó en vida… ¡No te faltará nada!

-Pero…

-Creceré. Cuando tenga 20 y tú 25 la diferencia de edad ni se notará.

-¡Se nota ahora!

-No de noche. No cuando estamos solos en la cama.

-Es que ni se como pasó. Como sigue pasando… - y Lily se estrujaba las manos no queriendo dudar, pensar mal.

-¿Me quieres?

-No se. Jamás he andado con nadie… entre tú, mis hermanos y mis primos… nunca he podido.

-¿Me reprochas que siempre te haya cuidado? ¿Qué te haya protegido de tanto sinvergüenza que solo buscaba un buen polvo?

-No…no es eso… es solo que…olvídalo. Ya no importa.

-Te amo Lily. Seré un buen esposo. Seré un buen padre. Creceré… Solo debes darme una oportunidad.

-Te la daré Severus. Porque te quiero. Porque me traes loca. Pero mi padre y tu madre van a matarme. Sin hablar de McGonagall.

-De esa vieja bruja me encargo yo…Y de tu padre y mi madre también. Ahora, mi lady, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Lily sonrió al niño, no tan niño si tenía en cuenta lo de hace un mes y sus consecuencias, y salió a bailar.

Severus, pese a ser alto, aún era media cabeza más bajo que ella. La llevó al medio de la pista sonriendo con altivez. Era su fiesta de graduación y había logrado lo impensable… atar a Lily a su lado y evitar la separación que se avecinaba con la salida de Hogwarts.

¿Se avergonzaba de los métodos empleados? Por supuesto que no. Después de todo él era un Slytherin y Lily una Gryffindor de corazón ¡jamás sospecharía! Una fiesta para celebrar el Campeonato de Quidditch estratégicamente planeada (con envenenamiento al buscador de los leones y todo), un filtro para exacerbar la lujuria… y una poción de fertilidad en lugar de una anticonceptiva.

Alex era consciente de su amor hacia la pelirroja y de que 5 años eran muchos cuando se tenían 13 y 18. En el colegio habían sido inseparables, pero sabía que su relación no sobreviviría a la universidad, más aún cuando él marchaba a Berlín a estudiar la Carrera de Pociones (¡Pff! como si la necesitara) y ella se quedaba en Londres estudiando medimagia.

Ahora, con un bebe en camino, las cosas iban a cambiar. Primero, Harry Potter iba a bailar en un pie por entregarle a su pequeña. Vivía soñando con eso desde que le habló, hace medio año, para decirle que recordaba los sentimientos de ese otro hombre que fue, por una pelirroja igual a su Lily… y que esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien. Que quería hacerla su esposa y quería que él le de su bendición para más adelante, cuando creciese y pudiese al fin ser feliz…

En suma. Cuando terminó de hablarle Harry Potter estaba llorando. Lo abrazó emocionado y le dijo "hijo". Y luego le contó a Draco, quien no solo lo apoyo al 100 por ciento sino que incluso se atrevió a hablarle de sexo. Cuando Lucius se enteró fue más allá, y con el beneplácito de todos le legó una decima parte de la fortuna familiar en vida… para que tenga el suficiente dinero para "empezar", como él mismo dijo al entregarle el sobre.

Después de todo los tres habían sido para Alex el padre que no tuvo. Creció feliz, protegido y mimado. Demasiado mimado.

Claro que de todo esto Lily no estaba enterada. Sino quizá hubiese sospechado que su misteriosa borrachera, que culminó con ella desnuda en los brazos de su "amigo" del alma, no había sido tal. Y entonces si que odiaría al ojinegro por tenderle una celada.

Pero como lo que no sabes no puede dañarte, Alex o "Severus" (como a ella le gustaba llamarle) sonreía mientras llevaba a su pelirroja por el talle.

A lo lejos Samantha le comentaba a Minerva lo apegado que estaba su Alexandros a "esa mujer", y lo conveniente que sería que dejaran de verse ahora que marchaba a Alemania a estudiar.

-No es que no la quiera. Pero mi Alex es todavía un niño y tanta obsesión no me gusta. Desearía que conociera otras chicas de su edad… que viviera un poco más. Ella es muy mayor para él, y ya debe querer otras cosas… tú me entiendes.

La directora de Hogwarts volteo los ojos con enfado. Si que era inocente SU mujer. "Niño", semejante víbora de cascabel. Y si el nerviosismo de Lily le servía de indicador juraría que Severus Snape alias Alexandros Teodorakis ya había hecho esas "otras cosas" lo suficiente como para atar a la pobre niña a su vera para siempre (o hasta que se aburra de ella… lo que llegue primero).

Observó como Alex hablaba al oído de Lily y luego la sacaba del salón a rastras, mientras que la joven movía nerviosa la cabeza mirando a todos lados. Trató de ver si Harry, alias wey inocentón, estaba vigilando a sui hija para librarla de una serpiente rastrera, pero descubrió con asombro que el salvador del mundo mágico tenía su propia serpiente rastrera de la cual librarse.

Aprovechando que Zabinni se acercaba a buscar a Sam se alejó rumbo a un rubio y un moreno demasiados pasados de copas.

-¡Señores por favor! ¡Esto es un colegio! Si quieres hacerse arrumacos vayan a un hotel…

-Lo siento Minerva – Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello mientras Draco sonreía triunfal y anunciaba:

-¡Vamos a casarnos!

-¡Oh! - exclamo sarcástica la bruja - No sabía señor Malfoy que ya se había divorciado.

Draco se rascó la cabeza pensativo. Se había olvidado de Astoria.

-Bueno. No todavía…

-¡Ah! Pero ya habrá hablado con su esposa, supongo. Ella estará de acuerdo…

-Bueno… – y Draco volteó a mirar a Harry, quien lo veía como esperando una confirmación de que su pedida de matrimonio iba en serio – Harry… ¿Has pensado en volverte musulmán?

Minerva suspiró. Tanta estupidez la mareaba.

-En lugar de pensar idioteces porque no están vigilando a los alumnos como acordamos. ¡Son los chaperones por Merlín! Harry ¿te has dado cuenta de que Alex acaba de arrastrar a tu hija fuera de la fiesta con quien sabe que aviesas intenciones?

Draco y Harry soltaron la carcajada.

-Vamos Minerva. Es Alex. Ese niño es tan dulce… ¿que podría estar queriendo hacerle a mi pequeña?

-Quizás quiera besarla. Más que eso… – exclamó Draco.

-Yo creo que ni a eso se atreve. Es tan tímido y respetuoso. Se ven tan tiernos – confirmó el Salvador – No sabes como agradezco a todos los magos blancos que mi hija ande con Alex y no con cualquier depravado y hormonal muchacho….

Minerva pensó que si pudiera los patearía a ambos. Los dejó en su mundo anencefálico (1) y salió del salón rumbo a las mazmorras. Tenía una idea de adonde ir.

Lily estaba semidesnuda con un Alex bastante caliente encima cuando la directora abrió la puerta del aula de pociones.

-¡¡¡Señorita Potter!!! ¡¡¡Señor Teodorakis!!! ¡¡¡Hagan el favor de vestirse AHORA!!! – terminó en un grito la mujer, mientras la muchacha rojo bermellón se cubría con lo que bien podía.

-Directora…no es…

-Lily - Alex intervino - vístete y espérame en el baile. Yo arreglaré las cosas con Minerva.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella terminó de arreglarse y salió corriendo.

Alex encaró a Minerva y ambos se enfrascaron en un duelo de voluntades.

-Se lo que hiciste Severus. Y francamente te creía más decente.

-No te entiendo.

-La embarazaste.

-Digamos que ambos nos descuidamos.

-Hasta hace un mes ella decía que eras su "hermano." ¿Qué le diste? ¿Un filtro de amor?

-Se notaría Minerva. Quiero que ella me ame por ella misma. Digamos que solo le desperté ciertos sentidos y le hice ver lo bien dotado que ando…

-Sinvergüenza.

-Solo un hombre enamorado.

-Tú, maldito renacuajo, no eres un hombre.

-Llevo el alma de uno. El más grande. El mejor.

-Serpiente rastrera.

-Vamos mami. ¿Qué diría mi mamá si supiera que su compañera maltrata a su pequeño? Una queja mía y tú familia feliz se destruiría.

-¡¿Me estas amenazando?!

-Tómalo como quieras.

-No te creí capaz de lastimar a Samantha. De utilizarla para tus fines maquiavélicos.

-¿Amas mucho a mi madre Minerva?

Por toda contestación a la bruja se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Sabes que siempre estuve sola, consagrada a Albus, a la Orden y a Hogwarts. Que jamás hubo nadie hasta que ella…

-Y ella siempre vivió igual hasta que… te conoció. También te ama mucho.

-Tu madre es buena, inocente… mira a través de tus ojos. Moriría de pena si supiese que perfilas para nuevo Lord Oscuro.

-¿Tan malo me crees Minerva?

-Drogaste a esa inocente para preñarla. ¡¡¡Solo para retenerla a tu lado!!!

-La amo. Con la misma fuerza e intensidad que tú amas a mi madre. Ya la perdí una vez a manos de un patán… ¡No la perderé de nuevo!

-No la amas Severus. Ni antes ni ahora. Fue solo un capricho que se tornó en obsesión porque no lo conseguiste. Entre Lucius y Lily creo que amaste más a Lucius.

-Ese es problema mío. Si le dices…

-No lo haré. Por Sam. Y por ti también. Pero Severus, lo que has hecho…debes hacerte responsable. Y si más adelante te das cuenta de que no era ella… ni modo. No permitiré que la lastimes.

-No lo haré. Y si, se que es ella.

-Te estaré vigilando Severus. Ahora somos familia y no permitiré que hagas sufrir a tu madre. Conmigo andarás derechito…

-Sera un honor tratar de burlarte mami.

Y cuando el chico ya iba de salida la mujer lo detuvo estirando el brazo a la altura de su pecho.

-Espera. Una cosa más. ¿Le has dado alguna poción de amor a Harry y a Draco? ¿Es ese otro de tus trucos para que…?

-¡Nooo! No he hecho nada con esos dos. ¿Me estas diciendo que ellos…?

-¡Olvídalo! Creo que el pobre Harry terminará con un velo.

-¿?

-Yo me entiendo. Ve con tu… mujer. Se lo diré a Sam esta noche. ¡Pero tú te encargarás de Harry!

-Gracias mami.

Y parándose de puntas se colgó del cuello de la bruja y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

-Quita sinvergüenza. A ver si no terminas metiéndome en tu cama a mi también…

-De eso nada. Ese es trabajo de Sam.

Y con una sonrisa alegre Alex marchó por los desiertos pasillos en busca de Lily. Debía de estar muerta de la pena.

De pronto, un brazo lo jaló a un aula vacía.

-Lord Malfoy - Alex arqueó una ceja.

-Severus…

-Alex. Prefiero que me llames Alex. Al menos por ahora.

-Quería saber… ¿Te sirvió lo que te di?

-El filtro _**lujuris animus**_ excelente. La poción de fertilidad efectiva. El hechizo para aumentar la potencia sexual y… –bajo sus ojos a su entrepierna - … mi tamaño… digamos que aún le cuesta sentarse.

-Me alegro de haberte ayudado.

-¿Sin ningún interés?

-Ninguno más que verte feliz.

-Yo la amo.

-Lo se.

-Pero se que por ti sentí algo… muy grande.

-También lo sé.

-No estoy listo. Quiero decir, para explorar el sexo gay.

-Sería estúpido si pretendiese tener sexo de cualquier tipo con un niño de 13 años.

-Cumplo catorce en unas semanas.

-Sigues siendo un niño.

Severus se picó y se le acercó insinuante.

-Ya no soy un niño Lucius. Y si bien no estoy dispuesto a explorar, o más bien dicho, a dejar que me exploren… siempre puedo retribuirle el favor a un amigo.

-¿Ah?

-Si quieres voltearte….

Una hora después Alex volvía a bailar con una aliviada Lily, que ya más en la idea murmuraba nombres y hacía planes sobre pisos y cursos de medimagia en Alemania.

Severus la escuchaba mientras miraba a Harry y Draco hacerse arrumacos complacido, eran la pareja perfecta, y presenciaba como todo un Lord inglés temía sentarse en las cómodas butacas del salón que su madrastra (léase Minerva) le ofrecía. "Para que me vuelvas a decir niño, cabrón" pensó con deleite.

Y sonreía. Reía dando vueltas a su chiquilla, su mujer y próximamente la madre de su hijo (el truco más viejo del mundo para retener a alguien, el más cliché, el más manoseado… y aún había memas que caían). Reía mientras daba vueltas y veía a su madre sonreír a una maldita metiche que la miraba con ojos arrobados, con la ternura que da un amor encontrado en la vejez, cuando ya no se espera nada salvo la muerte.

Le costó mucho entender porque entre tanto buen partido, que vamos, entre tanto macho bien dotado, su madre tuvo que elegir a una vieja hechicera que no podía ofrecerle nada… nada más que su devoción y su amor incondicional. Y después de todo, eso era lo que ella y él mismo buscaron toda su vida (en esta y en la anterior).

Eileen Prince. No era de extrañar que no quisiera saber nada de hombres.

Y giró y giró al compás del vals perdiéndose en esos ojos y en ese pelo rojo que lo embrujaban, riendo porque ningún héroe del Quidditch ni ningún puto Lord oscuro, ninguna serpiente colmilluda ni ninguna escritora resentida, habían podido con él: ex mortífago, espía, héroe trágico y amante incomprendido. Porque ni la muerte pudo eliminarlo.

Porque él era Severus Snape, Príncipe Mestizo de la Casa Slytherin, que eternamente retornaría aún de los putos infiernos a reclamar lo que es suyo… una, otra, otra y otra vez.

"Severus Snape… -pensó – nuevo Lord del Mundo Mágico (aún no decidía si blanco, oscuro o algo veteadito). Tú y tu princesa vivirán para siempre".

Lucius levantó su copa y brindó a su salud. Después de todo él siempre estuvo en las sombras, fiel sirviente de su señor. Sabía esperar. Y había aprendido a compartir.

_**FIN**_

(1)Anencefálico: Malformación que supone la ausencia total o parcial de cerebro.

_**Y así esta historia, mi primer intento de humor negro, llegó a su fin. Este epílogo, pensado y planeado en un arrebato, vio la luz en medio de fiebres y una fuerte gripe. Una amiga del slash me dice que es la mejor manera de alucinar y crear verdaderas joyas. Yo no aspiro a tanto, solo espero no haberla regado y haber escrito un epílogo digno de tan loca trama. Agradezco a todas/os lo que siguieron el fic y a los que votaron por uno u otro "papá" (que al final no fue ninguno y fueron los tres). Muchos besos y hasta la próxima….Mack Snape**_


End file.
